Beyond the Looking Glass
by roswellfan410L
Summary: Max and Liz are members of two of the most rich and powerful families in Atlanta Georgia. The families want the two empires of combine, and they see the two teenagers around the same age as a great asset. But what happens when they really fall in love?
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1:

Liz:

For my whole life I have been a perfect socialite. Having done everything my parents expect, and getting away with minor things that would look bad to my family. Like one night at a party... I was at a fraternity party at the local college, I am pretty sure it was Georgia Technical college. I always wondered why they called it a technical college when they have fraternities and sororities. I had a glass of punch that I knew was spiked. You can't go to a party and not expect the punch to be spiked. I was looking exceptionally good that night...well, all of my friends thought so. I danced with my best friend ,Maria Deluca. Maria does not come from a overly rich family like mine, but she still runs with my crowd. We have known each other ever since we were born. Our mothers are very good friends, they went to college together. I can tell her about anything, and she would always understand. And she is the only girl I know that can scale a 6 foot cement fence, with grace. I have seen many men do it, but was never as graceful as Maria. She also knows how to get around guards. That is how I was able to make it to this party. I love to get out of the house, let my hair down, and have fun.

I was dancing to the lame music that was blaring out of the speakers, when I thought... won't the cops be here soon? I just happened to glace over my shoulder at a deviously hansom man that was "checking me out". He was probably the hottest guy I have ever seen. Though he had a face that reminded me of someone, I couldn't put my finger on it. I gave him a smile, and focused my attention on my best friend that was trying to get my attention.

"Hey, who is that hottie that is staring at you?" Maria questioned.

"I don't know, but he is so good-looking. If he doesn't make a move soon, I may just become daring, and make the move my self." I replied.

"Ha, ha, ha, don't make me laugh...Liz Parker? Daring? Those are two words that never deserve to be in a sentence together."

"Hey, I can be daring, its just I have never had inspiration like I do now."

"Well, you may need that inspiration...He is coming over here."Maria said, and I was sure that my heart stopped. I glanced over my shoulder again, to see him walking strait toward me. I put on a sexy smile, and approached the situation with bravery. The same bravery that I use when I am out in public with my parents. He looked very sexy in a simple dark green T-shirt, and dark denim jeans.

"Hey, you looked really good out there on the dance floor. I was hoping we could talk somewhere more quieter?" He said to me, standing close to me to talk in my ear so I could hear him beyond the music.

"Sure."I replied in his ear, I could of nodded, but I couldn't keep my distance from him. He is so masculine, that is made me week in the knees.

He nudged his head toward the front door, and I nodded. As he placed his hand on the small of my back to lead me threw the crowd, I gave a thumbs up to Maria behind my back. I knew she saw it, that is just the way we work. As I was weaving threw the crowd, I could feel a fire stating where his hand was placed, and spreading threw my entire body. I knew I had a serious case of lust. I had never felt that way before. When we finally reached the outside, porch area, we occupied the nearest railing.

"Hi, I am Max Evans." he introduced himself with a outstretched hand.

"Hi, I am Liz Parker." I said, while excepting his hand-shake. When my hand meet his, I knew I was going to have trouble forgetting him tomorrow. His hands were calloused like all mens, but still hand the strong yet soft manly feel to them. He is what all girls fantasize over. He had eyes that you could lose yourself in. These dark brown eyes, that engulf you in, and never seem to want to let you go.

"So, you are a really talented dancer, where did you learn to move like that?" he questioned, I guessed just making small talk.

"I just picked it up over the years. I am not a person that gets out often."

"Yeah, me neither. Do you attend G.T.?

"No, I am just here for the party. My best friend, Maria, the one I was dancing with, she goes here, so I decided to tag along."

"What school do you go to?"

"Oh"I said, knowing what I was going to tell him would be a shock, but ready to take the plunge."I don't go to school, I have already completed my degree. I know what you are thinking"I said before he asks what I know he is going to ask anyway. "I finished high school early, and attend college early, and even though I am only 20, I am already starting my career."

"Oh, what did you get your degree in?"

"Biology, well mostly biology education, I want to be a teacher."

"Well, I did the same thing." he explained. "I finished high school early, and started college early, and I am still working on my doctorate. I am planning on being a surgeon. I should of stayed home tonight to study for a test tomorrow, but I really wanted to get out. I am glad that I did." he finished, and threw me a gorgeous smile.

That smile alone almost made my knees weak. I smiled back and added "well, I am glad you are here also." And it was like a gravitational pull. All of a sudden the world stopped, and his lips touched mine. Fireworks went off, and I started to feel dizzy. He deepened the kiss, and I felt like the happiest women alive. I could feel his hand on the small of my back, again. I couldn't control my self, I placed my hand at the nape of his neck. I was playing with the hairs on his neck, when he abruptly pulled away. I looked him in the eyes and knew he didn't _want_ to do that, but had another idea in mind.

"Why don't we go back to my place?" he asked, with such hope in his eyes, that I couldn't say no.

A one night stand isn't all that bad. It will just be for this one night, then it is back to the rich life where everyone's eyes are on me. I couldn't say no.

"I would love to." I replied, and when it came out, you could tell that I came from a upper class family. I have always had to hide my emotions from people, but I knew that I didn't want to hide my emotions from him. He was the type of person that I felt I could talk to, and would understand me.

"Good, my car is right over there." he said and pointed to a red mustang.

You could tell from the special customized edition, that he came from a semi-privileged family. He was studying to be a doctor, and all those years of college costs money.

I nodded, and he placed his hand on my back, and lead me toward the car. He was such a gentleman, he opened my car door for me, and shut it when I was inside. We drove threw the campus, and started to leave, when I was getting scared. He said he went to school at G.T., why are we leaving the campus then. "Um...I thought you said you to go G.T.."

"Yeah, I do, but I have an apartment off campus. It is only half a block away. Don't worry, I am not kidnaping you, if you have changed your mind, I can take you back to the party."

"No, I didn't change my mind. I am just a little jumpy, I think I shouldn't of had that glass of spiked punch. Whatever they put in that was pretty strong."

"Well, a girl your age shouldn't be drinking anyway."

"Oh really," giving him that sexy smirk that I have perfected over the years. "And you are old enough to tell me what to do. How old are you?"

"I am 23, why are you asking?"

"Oh, no real reason, just making sure that you are not like 25 or something. I have set a age limit for the men that I see. It prevents me from getting in trouble. Wow, I am rambling, I should just shut up." oh, my gosh, I am the proper Liz Parker that always thinks about what she is saying, before she says it. And now this guy probably thinks I am a total air head. Did I really just say

"Like" in a sentence as a pronoun? What was I thinking.

"Hey, don't worry, I think you look cute when you are rambling."

"Really?" I asked, while he was pulling into a parking spot, under a car-port.

"Yes, really." he replied and leaned over the arm rest, and placed his lips on mine.

I was glowing all over. He is the greatest guy I have ever met. He knows the exact moment to make a girl feel worthy of his attention. Something my parents had a very hard time accomplishing. As he pulled away, I looked into his eyes, and saw a fire that I knew reflected in my eyes as well. He pulled away even further, got out of the car, walked over to my door, and let me out. He held out his hand to help me out, and I accepted it. We didn't let go, and walked upstairs hand-in-hand. I was amazed that there was no elevator, but I guess that is why he is in such great shape. I hoped my the muscles in his arms, that his chest would look even better. Time will only tell. As we neared the 3rd floor, I was almost out of breath. But once we arrived on the 3rd floor, we opened the level door, and stepped inside. He turned back to me, while still holding my hand.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I should of warned you. I am so used to walking up here, that is doesn't bother me anymore. Do you want to rest before we go any further?"

"No, I will be okay. As long as there are no more stairs involved."

"Oh, I promise there are no more stairs." he said smiling. I replied with a smile, and got closer to him as we walked down the hall.

As we approached his door, he fished out his keys, opened the door, and led me inside. I looked around at the spotless, perfect, apartment that he called home. It was a semi-loft with the kitchen area to the left, the livingroom area in front of the kitchen, the dining area to the right (on the opposite side from the kitchen), and to the back left corner was a door that I was guessing was his bedroom. The whole place had a cinnamon smell to it. He closed, and locked the door behind me, and before I knew it, he had his hands around my waist, and was whispering in my ear.

"So, do you approve?"

"Oh, I approve." smiling, I lean more into his embrace.

He takes this as a hint, and we walk together to his bedroom. He lays soft kisses all over my neck, and shoulder. When we finally reach our destination, he turns me around, and kisses me deeply. It was the type of kiss to make a girl weak in the knees.

I was glad that he laid me down on his bed when he did. I am not sure when we removed our clothing, but before I knew it, I was reaching the highest point I have ever been to, and hearing him call my name.

A few second after we were laying in each others arms, sated, and resting. Just when I was about to doze off, I head my cell-phone ring. It was the new ring-tone from Maroon 5 (Sunday Morning), that made me smile. Just thinking that song talks all about having sex with this girl, and there I was with a guy. I had trouble finding my jeans, and then I saw Max shaking my cell-phone in my face, with a smile that looked like he was proud to of found it. I flipped it open, and said hello.

Max:

Wow, this women is amazing. I have never felt this strong of a pull to someone before. Her smile just takes my breath away, and she has the most amazing body. If only her parents were one of the most prominent families in Atlanta, I could so see myself being with her forever. She took the phone away from me, and answered it. She leaned up so she was sitting with her legs bent, and I could see her entire back. It was a great site. I could tell it was her best friend on the phone. She blushed a few times, and I guessed they were talking about me. After a short conversations, I heard her giving directions to my house. That made me realize that this was just a one night stand, and she will be gone forever. And we won't even get to spend the entire night together. She then hung up the phone, and turned around looking for her cloths.

"You know, I could take you home." I said, hoping she would agree, and maybe we could spend a few hours together.

"No, Maria will take me, and it is a ways away."

"Well, that's okay. And I was hoping to send some more time with you. You were amazing, and I don't want you to leave yet." I said, and I was hoping that I didn't come across as to desperate.

"Oh" she said, and dropped everything that she had, and turned to staddle me, and looked into my eyes. I could tell by her eyes that she felt she same way. But she was holding back. "I would love to stay longer, and you were beyond amazing, but I have to get home. I know this sounds lame, but I still live with my parents. I am getting my own apartment in about a week, but until then I live with my parents, and they don't like me being out at night, especially with a sexy college student that I just had sex with. So, that is why I have to get home." and with that, she leaned down and kissed me. She is one of the most amazing creature I have ever seen, and this will be the only time we will be together. Unless...

I pulled away "What if you come over here tomorrow night."I said then glanced at the clock "well, make that tonight, since it is already 12:56am. I can cook dinner, and we can hang out, then I can take you home."

"I would really like that. I can try to get out of the house, but it will probably be around 8:00pm before I could leave."

"That is good. But why 8:00, are you having to sneak out of the house also?"

"Yeah, something like that. But I can probably drive my self over here tomorrow, so you won't have to take me home. And I can probably stay later." she said with that sexy grin. She is just so beautiful. She leaned down to kiss me, and before we could deepen the kiss more, she pulled away.

"I have to get dressed, and meet maria downstairs."She quickly said while removing herself from a position that I was growing quiet fond of. Before I realized, she was completely dressed. I grabbed my boxers, yanked them on, then lead her to the front door. She turned to me, put her arms around my neck, and kissed me. "See you tonight around 8:45pm."

"I'm counting on it." I replied and kissed her again.

We separated, and she left. I reluctantly shut the door, and headed to take a shower, then go to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, or anyone.

The previous chapter was my first in fan-fic, and now I know how to load. This story is long... and all on my computer. All I have to do now is edit, and post. So, stick with me... I am still new at this and I don't have a lot of time these days. I liked the reviews I got from the 1st one. I hope you like this story. Reviews are always appreciate. I hope you enjoy.

Chapter 2:

Liz:

I left him, and walked down the stairs, the only thing that go me threw the walk down the stairs was that tonight I would be walking back up them. When a reached the front of the building, I saw Maria, and entered her car. She had a huge smile on her face.

"Okay girl... spill." Maria said before I could close the door, and we headed to my house.

"Well, he has a great body, he is amazing in bed, and I am going to see him again tonight."

There was a long silent pause, before Maria turned to me.

"I am warning you not to get attached to him. You know he is not the type of guy your parents will approve of. He is not rich. And he is way to good-looking to be in any prominent family. I just don't want you to get hurt. A one night stand is okay, but don't set yourself up for heart-ache." she finished, and I was glad that she was my best friend.

She always know what I am thinking, and know what I should be thinking. She is the greatest best friend anyone could have. She was totally right. I am the type of girl that falls in love way to easily, and then gets my heart broken. That my be because I had my first boyfriend when I was a freshmen in college, and that was when I had my first kiss, and it was also the guy that I lost my virginity to. I was only 16. I was pretty sure the only reason we were together, was because I was young, and had money. Everyone that watched the local news would see something the Parker family did to the community.

I sighed, and agreed with Maria "You are right, but I just want to see him one more time, then that is it. I will never see him again."

"Yeah, that is probably a good thing Chica, you know he could be like all the other guys...only wanting you for your money."

"No, he doesn't even know that I am rich. We introduced each other, and he didn't ask if I was part of that Parker family. So, he doesn't know who I am. I am pretty sure he likes me for me. But then again, I have a very difficult time judging people. I will brake it off tonight."

"Good, I don't want to see you getting hurt. You know you are like a sister to me, and if you get hurt, I get hurt." she said with such lovingness.

"I know Ria," I used her nickname I have for her, I call her Ria, and she calls me Chica. It just keeps us closer. That is why I love her so much. "Well, enough of me... did you get any action?"

"Me? No. I did dance with this football player, but that didn't last long, he was really touchy, and I was not in the mood tonight. Well, I hope that we can get you in your house before your parents find out."

"Yeah, well, last night at dinner, my parents said that they wanted to talk to me today about something important. It is probably about my apartment. If they won't pay for it, then I will get a job, and pay for it myself. I just need to get out of the house. I hate being waited on, and I need to start my career."

"Yeah, I know where you are coming from. Well..."she said as we pulled up to my house.

It was a French style house from the 1700s. I have always thought it was gorgeous. The lawn is always in perfect condition, and there are always lights on the front of it. It defeats its purpose because of the fence that surround the house, and there is only a few times you can actually see the house from the street. I said my good-byes to Maria, and exited her car.

I had to jump over the fence, and accomplished that. I got to the side door with ease, and Stephanie let me in. She was the cook at our house. She lived in a little room right next to the kitchen. She was always there for me, and she always covered for me. She was in her 50s, but still had a beauty about her, and she still remembered when she was a young girl, trying to go to parties. I gave her a hug for the help, then headed to my room. I was so tired, but I took a quick shower, then went to sleep.

The next morning I was awoken by my mother, at 9:00am. I was really tired, but I had to deal, and tonight I was going to be even more tired. Just the thought brought a smile to my lips.

"Did you sleep well?" my mother said to me, while I was still half asleep. My mother looked perfect like always. She had her hair done, make-up, and a perfect outfit on. "Get up me and your father have to talk to you before he goes to work." she finished, and left my room.

This was the dreaded discussion I had to have with my parents. I knew it would be about the apartment, and I was going to have to fight them on it, but I was willing to do just that. I washed up, put my hair up, put on a simple jeans and a light blue t-shirt, and headed downstairs.

I entered the office/study to find my mother and father sitting in front of the bookshelf. I approached them, and seated myself in a chair next to my mother. My father looked up from the paper, glanced at his watch and then looked at me.

"Good morning honey, we have something important to tell you." my father said. He didn't seem to be in the best of moods, but I ignored that, and tried to listed to what they had to say. "We, have been thinking about your future, and have come to the decision that you are of age to get married. And we have researched a number of families that would be suitable for the joining of our familires, and we have narrowed it down to one. They have a son, about your age, and you will be meeting him tomorrow morning. We will all be going out to brunch. He comes from a family, that joined with ours, will make us look even more prominent. We are not saying that you have to be overjoyed about an arranged marriage, but you should wait till you meet him and his family before you say anything further. Are there any questions you might have for us?" my father finished his speech, and I started at him in amazement. I was speechless, but then my anger started to surface, and I had to tell my father what I thought.

"I will be shoved into an arranged marriage? How could you do this to me?" I was outraged. "This sounds more like a business deal then your only child getting married. Is that what I am to you, a business deal? I can't believe you are forcing my into an arranged marriage. This is the 21st century. Arranged marriages went out with the U.S. social class revolution in the mid-1800s. You can't make me get married to a man that I don't even know, and probably hate already." I was threw yelling at them, I didn't have the strength anymore.

I was getting ready to head to my room when my father added, "I will not let you get married to a low-life that just wants your family money. It is better for all of us, if he has money also. You have to think of your reputation, and what is best for this family, and our empire. You will own the company one day, and I know you will make it prosper, but until then you have to do what is right. We are not sentencing you to death, this is just an arranged marriage." he finished.

"Yes, father, it fells like you are sentencing me to death. You and mom didn't have an arranged marriage, why do I? And what about what I want? What about my apartment you promised me? Am I going to have to live in this house forever?"

"No, you will not get your own apartment, but you will live with him, in a house his family is going to buy him. And the only reason me and your mother didn't have an arranged marriage was because my family was not as wealthy as they are today, and we were in love."

"Oh, so I will live a miserable life just because I am wealthy. Well, thanks dad, if you would excuse me, I have work to do, and I know you are due at the office. And don't worry, I will act like the proper young lady you raised me to be tomorrow morning. Oh, and by the way, I am going out tonight, I am not sure when I will be home." And with that, I left my father there, before he could tell me that I couldn't go.

I knew that he would let me leave tonight. I have never acted wrongly out in public, and I never will. I ran upstairs to call Maria. I needed someone to talk to. I jumped on my big queen size bed, and grabbed my hand-held phone, and pushed the speed-dial number for maria. It rang 3 times until a sleepy Maria answered.

"Hello?" Maria said.

"Hey, its me. I have to talk to you. Are you awake?"

"Yeah, as much as I will be. What is up?"

"Oh, not much... I talked to my parents this morning, and guess what?... I am going to meet my future husband tomorrow morning, for brunch. I am going to be in an arranged marriage. I can't believe it. My father described it as a business deal. I am just a business asset to him. I am positive now that my parents don't know how to love. They only care about there selves, and there money. Oh, yeah, and I am not getting my apartment. I will be living here, until me and my future husband get married, then I will be living with him. Probably in some shack of a house. Gosh, I hate my father, and my mother just sat there. It was like she doesn't care that her daughters hopes and dreams are going down the toilet. I have always dreamed on marring a man that loved me, and that I loved back in return. I just need to get out of here. Do you have class today?"

"Yeah, sorry Chica. But I get out around 4. You can come over then."

"I might just do that. We can talk. I will probably eat something, then head over to the Library for a few hours. I don't want to see my parents until I have to. Well, I will call you later, around 4."

"Okay, Chica, oh, and don't worry. Everything will be okay, and you still have a few weeks of freedom. It is not like you are getting married tomorrow, and you have that date tonight. So, just hang in there. We can get threw this together. I got to go and get ready for class. I will talk to yeah later. Bye"

"Bye." I said then hung up my phone.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

I grabbed my laptop off of my desk, put it in my case. I put my cell in my purse, and walked downstairs to the kitchen. Stephanie was planning dinner, and looked up when I entered. She gave the that worm smile that I always looked forward to in the morning.

"Good-morning, Liz, how are you today?"

"Not good steph."I said, I used the nickname for her, that is how she knows that we are going to have a heart-felt conversation.

Her smile faltered, and payed full attention to me. "Well, my parents just told me that I am going to have an arranged marriage with a man that I don't even know. They made it sound like some kind of business deal. All my father cares about is his reputation, and his company. He doesn't care what I want. Oh, well. That is life. I am going to the library, then to Maria's tonight, so I am not going to be here for dinner. But I would love to have a bowl of your oat-meal."I said with a smile. She knows I love her cooking.

After I finished my breakfast, I headed to the Library, did some work on my computer, and started looking for a teaching job in the Atlanta area. I was determined to do what I wanted with my career, if I couldn't do what I wanted with my life. I was going to be a teach, not run my fathers company. There is no way he could make me do that. My future husband can do that. I am going to be a teacher. As I was working, I happened to her a familiar voice came from the few cubicles down. I glanced down to see Max. My hear stopped. He was at the Library, and only a few feet away from me. I couldn't believe it.

He was on his cell phone, talk to some one. He did not sound happy. But he was here. I couldn't stop smiling. But how was I going to approach him? He ended the conversation, and concentrated on the book in front of him again. I got up enough courage, and walked over to him. I slid my hands over his shoulders, and whispered in his ear. "Hey, handsome." He turned around with a curious look on his face, until he recognized me, and gave me that sexy smile that can make may girl melt.

"Hey, what are you doing here?"

"Oh, just researching, how about you?"

"Studying, well trying to study. I am pretty sure I am not going to get any work done now."He said, and pushed his chair out, and pulled me onto his lap. That gesture made my day. He is the sweetest guy that I have ever met, and just thinking that I was going to have to marry someone that I don't even know, was enough to ruin the great mood.

"Hey, what is with the long face. Sorry, If I was being touchy, but I just thought..." he said, and I had to stop that thought before it turned into a fight. He even started to remove his had from my waist, and I had to stop him.

"No, I'm sorry, I was thinking about something that happened earlier, and that you doing this really helped he get threw the day, but the thought of what happened earlier made me look sad. It has nothing to do with you. You are great. And I am probably ruining your study time."I started to get up, when I felt that he held me down.

"No, you aren't, I wasn't getting any work done anyway. I already took my test today, and probably just barely passed, but that is what I get for bring home a gorgeous women, and being to tired to study after." he said, and started to tickle me, I loved it that he was touching me, but it really tickled. I had to plead for him to stop.

"Okay, stop... I have to catch my breath. Well, we are still on for tonight? I am going over to Maria's in about an hour, and then I can head over to your house. Okay?"

"Oh, so you got out of the house for the entire day, how did you pull that one?"

"Well, my parents dropped this major bomb on me this morning, and I was angry, so I told them that I was not going to be home for dinner, and I was not sure when I was going to be home."

"Wow, really courageous of you. They must of really made you mad."

Just as he said that, it made me want to tell him what they said, but then if he knew I was getting married, he may not want to see me anymore, and I would not be able to handle that. He is the only thing that keeps me going. I know that we have only known each other for a few hours, but I feel a strong pull toward him. I can see us together in 2 years, married. But I know that will never happen. He is a normal guy, that has a normal life. A life that has nothing to do with me.

I guess we could both fell each others pain, and knew that there was something going on with our families, so we were silent, and sat there. I leaned my head against his, and just soaked in the affection he was giving me. I am not sure how long we were just sitting there, but his phone rang, and he slightly jumped. I am not sure why... I didn't. But I moved so he could grab his phone. When he flipped it up, he put it on the opposite ear, so I could lean my head on his shoulder. And I did.

I tried not to listen to the conversation, but I am just curious when it comes to that stuff. I picked up pieces, and concluded that he was talking to his parents, and didn't want to talk about something that seemed to be important. And at the end he said he would be there tomorrow, and then hung up. I didn't move, and he started to rub tinny circles on my back with his hand. I just happened to wonder what time it was, and grabbed his hand to check the time on his cell.

It was 3:57pm. I was going to have to head over to Maria's dorm soon. I reluctantly moved my head, and said "I have to go. But I will see you around 8:00pm. You are going to feed me right?"

"Yes I am going to feed you. I was hoping me served up on a bed of sheets. How does that sound?" I was amazed at his forwardness, and giggled. He is just so cute. But I had to give a sexy come-back.

"Oh, yeah that sounds great. I can't wait."I licked my lips just to see if he was paying attention, and he was. He placed his hands on both sides of my face, and kissed me deeply. The kiss felt like it went on for hours, but he let go, and looked into my eyes.

"You have to go before we do something stupid in the public library bathroom." he replied.

"Oh, is that a promise? Wait, don't answer that, I already know the answer. I have to go. I will see you later." I ended while easing my self off of his lap, collected my things, and exited.

I arrived to my car, and headed to Maria's. She had a dorm at G.T., and was lucky enough to not have a room mate. That is where I spent most of my time. When I pulled up to her place I noticed a familiar car in the parking spot next to mine. It was Alex's car. Alex was Maria and mine's best friend. We would always spend the night together, and he would have to suffer threw more hours of girls talking about boys. I occasionally felt sorry for him, but we knew that he loved it when we talked, and hung out with him. He is our support system. He always has answers for me and Ria, and if he has problems, we are always there for him.

I was glad that Ria called him. I totally need both of my best friends now. Alex comes from a upper-middle class family, but not as rich as me and Ria. We still love him. Ria and I met him at a social function. He was the only guy our age. I will admit, Ria and I both thought he was cute, and started talking to him. Ever since then, he was become our best friend. We don't talk to him that much. He is working on school work most of the time, and in the studio 99.9. He is a base guitarist, but also writes, and wants to soon publish his own work.

As I approached the door, I opened it, to find the livingroom empty. There was only one other place they would be... the kitchen. Ria's dorm is small, but she uses colors that make it look big, and places furniture in the right places so there is plenty of extra room. There is the livingroom when you first enter, and the kitchen to the left corner. And the bedroom to the right corner. As I closed the door, I could hear laughter coming from the kitchen, and walked to the kitchen.

"Hey, what is so funny?" I asked, wishing they would share, but knew once they know I was there, we would start to talk about my arranged marriage situation. I wanted to get it off of my chest, but not suffocate my self in the situation. As they realized I was there...Ria was the first one to stop what she was doing, and walk over to me and give me a sisterly hug. I have always treated her as my sister, and always will.

"Hey, Chica. How are you doing?" Ria asked.

"Well, I have had better days. I am glad that you two are here." I replied while Ria let me go, and Alex took up residency for a minute. He has been like a big brother to me, and Ria. He held me tight, and gave me the support that I needed. They always know what is good for me. I always listen.

"Well, Ria told me what happened, and I know you probably don't want to talk about it... so, we are just going to chill, have a good time, and try to forget about it for a few hours."

"Thanks Alex, that sounds great."

There was mindless chit-chat about the latest movies, and some good-old-humor that really made me laugh. Before I knew it, it was almost 8, and I had to get going.

"Well, guys, I have to go. Thanks for being there for me."

"Oh, yeah. Chica has a date tonight with Max."

"WHOO, wait Liz, date... Who is Max?"Alex asked with a very confused look on his face. It was priceless.

" I met a guy at the frat party last night, went to his place, hade a great time, and we are getting together again for dinner. That is all."

"Well, I guess I am always the last to know. But that is why I am here. I hope you have a great time, and don't pull a muscle or anything, I would know from experience that it ruins the moment."

I laughed and grabbed my purse, said good-bye, and gave them both a hug, and headed out the door.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

I got into my car, and was at Max's in about 3 minutes. I climbed the 3 flights of stairs that were slightly easier then yesterday, and rang the door bell. Max answered with an apron on. It was so cute. He gave me a kiss, and motioned me inside.

"Well, you look really adorable in that apron. So, what's cooking Betty Crocker?" I joked with a giggle in my voice and a smile on my lips.

"Ha, ha, very funny. But you just wait and see who will be laughing when you tasted my spaghetti. Everyone that has tried it, has loved it."

"Well, I really want to try it, but I was hopping that you could put it on the micro-wave for a few minutes, because what I want right now has nothing to do with actual food." I said, dead serious, and the look that appeared him his eyes, he knew I was serious. He untied his apron, turned off the stove, and approached me.

The look that he gave me, made me melt, and the kiss was amazing. Heat started at my stomach and spread to my entire body. His hands were traveling up and down my body, not letting an inch go untouched. He pulled away from my lips, and started to kiss a trail down my chin, and neck. That was when we started to head toward the bedroom. We kept walking until my legs hit the bed, and I fell backward. He followed me. I moved myself to be more on the bed. That was when he sat up, and started to unbutton his shirt, but I had to stop him. I wanted to do it. I placed my hands over his, and moved then aside. Then I worked the buttons open, making sure to touch his skin while I was moving downward. When his shirt was open. I pushed it off of his shoulders to reveal a wonderful body that is a vision of perfection. I couldn't do anything but look at him, and feel him. He was getting anxious, and ran his hands down my stomach to pull up my t-shirt. I was glad that I chose matching bra, and panties.

When the shirt was gone, he worked on the bra. He hooked one finger under each shoulder strap, and moved them down my arms. He then located the clasp in the back, and unhooked it with one hand, in one swift motion.

"Wow, that is talent. Where did you learn to do that?" I said breathless. He was effecting me, and I didn't want to hide it.

"From a fantasize you inspired me to have last night. I guess I was just lucky to get it on the first try." He replied trying to be clever and witty but it came out with the same breathless quality.

He then pushed the bra away from my body, and threw it behind him. He looked at me for a minute. I was starting to get embarrassed, but he said "You are beautiful. Has anyone ever told you that?"

I didn't expect that to come out of his mouth, and all I could do was shake my head. I had to give him a reward for that complement, and kissed him with such passion, that we both tumbled back on the bed, and couldn't keep our hands off of one another. I had to get his jeans off, and have him inside of me. I couldn't wait much longer. When he shed his pants, he worked on mine.

When we were completely naked, I couldn't hold out much longer, and showed him that I was ready by moving my pelvis up and pushing on his manhood. The soft moan that he let escape showed he that he was as ready as I was. He took the hint that I gave and entered me with one strong thrust. We increased the tempo, and I was feeling the tingles everywhere. Before I noticed what was happening, the climax approached so rapidly, and so strong.

It was the best I have ever felt. I started to call out his name, and he called out mine. We were soon tumbling over the cliff into the amazing abys. He pushed himself off of me, laid on his side, and pulled me to his body, so we were as close as possible. I had never been that close to anyone before. All of my last boyfriends would just move to the other side of the bed when they were done with me, but Max was different. He cared about me, and I was going to have to marry another man. But those thoughts had to wait till later. I was going to enjoy our time together.

We rested together for a few minutes. We knew we couldn't fall asleep, then that would just waste the time we had together. I didn't want to move, but I was getting hungry, so I reluctantly pushed myself away of him. There was a soft moan of disapproval that came from him. I walked over to his closet, not caring that I was naked, and looked for a shirt of his that would cover me. I found a button down shirt that was a salmon color. No women in there right mind would tell a guy that he had a pink shirt. It was always salmon. I pulled it over me, and turned around. Max was propped up on one of his arms, and looking at me with a smile on his lips. I smiled back.

"What are you looking at?" I asked with a slight laugh in my voice.

"You. Wow... oh, well, I am hungry, how about you?"

"Yeah, you really gave me a work-out. So, how about you put these on." I said while throwing him his boxers. I love to see a guy in just boxers. It gives me a chance to stare at him, with out him realizing. When he caught the boxers, he put them on, and I headed to the kitchen behind me. Before I got the chance to leave the bedroom, he had his arms around my waist again, and whispering in my ear.

" You smell really good, even though you were sweating a few minutes ago."

"Oh, thanks, what a way to a girls heart. Telling them they still smell good when they were sweating prior to the complement." I finished with a fake smile.

"You know what I mean. You always smell good. It just amazes me that you smell good even now."

"Thanks. Well, lets eat. I am starving." I said as we approached the kitchen. He let me go, so he could turn the stove back on.

After minutes of waiting for everything to heat up, it was done. He served it in bowls, and we sat at the bar attached to the kitchen counter. He placed the bowls on the counter, while I climbed onto the stool. He pulled the chair closer to him, so we will be touching while we ate. That gesture put a smile on my face. He is the most thoughtful guy I have ever know. But that doesn't matter because this will probably be the last night we spend together.

For all I know I could be falling in love with this guy, and not be able to see him again. This really sucks. Why does life have to be so complicated? That is a question to be answered in a later date. Now I need to know all about him, so it is time for us to talk about our lives. Wow, a part that I am looking forward to hearing. Nothing that he can say can turn me away from him.

"So, tell me something about your self. We don't really know anything about one another, except we are great in bed. So, enlighten me." I asked

"Well, I am a college student studying to be a surgeon, and I used to live with my parents before I went to college. I have a sister, Isabelle, and I don't really talk to my parents much. Isabelle is more of the family person. I hear everything about the family threw her. That is about all that I can tell you. Oh, my dad's a layer, and my mother is a housewife. And my sister just stays at home. She went to college earlier then me, only by a year, and we are twins. Well, that is what the foster people told my parents. I am adopted. My parents couldn't have children, so they adopted us when they lived in Roswell, New Mexico. Then they moved here for my father to expand his business. That is about it. What about you?"

"Well, me and my parents don't really get along. I only talk to them when I need to. I am a only child. My dad owns a chain of restaurants, and my mother is also a housewife. She is a active community service person. She helps with the community all of the time. They only person I am really close to is my best friends Maria, and Alex. Other then that my life is pretty boring. Oh, and by the way, your spaghetti is amazing. I could live off of this stuff. "

"well, thanks. I am glad you like it. Would you like some more?"

"No, I am full. What time is it?"

"Oh, about 10:30, why?"

"Oh, just asking. We have a few more hours till I have to head home. What should we do?" I asked with a sexy grin on. He took the hint, pushed his chair out so he could get out. He then pulled my chair out, and picked me up. I laughed and he carried me to the bedroom. Half way to the bedroom I got serious, and kissed him. The rest was pure heaven.

I had to leave some time around 2am. We said our good-byes, and kissed each other at his door. He gave me his number and said if I had a free night anything soon, to give him a call. I accepted the number, and left. It was a quiet drive back with soft music playing in the back ground. When I reached home, I parked my car, and went upstairs to get the little amount of sleep before the dreadful encounter tomorrow. After I showered I fell asleep instantly.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

I was awoken to Stephanie the next morning. "Liz, I know you don't want to get up, but you have to. You future husband will be here in an hour. You mother wants you to be ready then."

"Thanks Steph, I will be ready." and with that, I got up and got ready.

After an hour of doing my hair to be presentable, and putting on make-up to perfection, I was ready. I had to make sure that I had on a genuine smile. The fake/genuine smile that I have perfected over the years. I heard the doorbell ring, but waited for my mother to get me. When my mother opened my door, I was seated on my bed.

"You better be ready... you look tired, when did you get home?"

"Oh, around 3." I said as I started to stand.

"In the morning? This is a very important day for your father, and you better not ruin it."

"Important for my father? This tells me who I am going to marry. This is important to me." I replied with force, and maybe alittle to much volume. I didn't care if people in china heard me, I was not going to take this lying down. I was going to fight with my parents. They are ruining my future. But that would have to wait. We were suppose to be downstairs. "But I am going to put on a fake smile, and act like the women you raised me to be. So, if you would please excuse me, I am going downstairs." and with that, I left my room, and descended down the stairs.

When I reached the living room, I froze. My father was sitting in a chair to the left of the room, and on the sofa to the right must of been the family that I was soon going to be associated with. There was a mid-forties women closest to me, and a mid-fifties man next to her. Then next to the man I guessed was his father... was Max. Max Evans was going to be my future husband. Was I dreaming? I know I felt way to exhausted to still be asleep. I couldn't suppress my smile. He was talking to my father when I entered, and when he saw me, he stopped mid-sentence and stood.

We locked eyes, and I couldn't believe this was real. My worst nightmare turned into my greatest dream in 2 seconds flat. When my father realized I was standing there, he stood and introduced me. I had to shake hands with Mr. and Mrs. Evans. After the 'Hello' was out of the way, I shook Max's hand. I was still waiting for someone to wake me up, I was afraid I was dreaming. Then I noticed he was wearing the pink shirt. Oh, sorry, the salmon shirt. The one I wore a few hours ago. To think that he would be wearing the shirt I wore to meet his future wife, that must mean he feels something towards me. We let our hands fall.

"Max." I said, just to make sure I wasn't dreaming.

"Liz." he replied.

I had to sit down before I fell. I took the seat next to my dad. My mother walked in then and stood behind us.

"Well, since we got the introductions out of the way, I think we should head to the club." my father said to everyone. The Evans agreed.

"Excuse me, but we all won't fit in one car, so how about I drive Liz in mine, and the parents can take another car. That will give us a chance to get to know one another. Isn't that a good idea?" Max asked, mostly my father, but directed it to everyone. I smiled because that was another sweet gesture he springs on me. My father agreed, and we left the living room.

It was warm enough that no coat was needed. Everyone left out of the front door, and I saw Max's Mustang in the driveway with the Evan's car behind his. The parents decided to ride in the Evans car, and Max opened the passenger door for me to enter. When everyone was in the car, Max lead everyone out of the drive way. When we reached to road I said"Did you have any idea that we were the ones that were getting set up together?"

"I had no idea. My parents didn't even tell me the last name of my future bride, so this was a complete shock. I didn't even know you had money like me. But I am so glad that is was you, and not some stuck up rich girl that is using her daddies money." he said, and leaned over to give me a quick kiss.

"Yeah, I am glad also. I was totally dreading this. But now that I know it is you. It makes it so much better." I kept thinking that I was the luckiest girl alive. To get what I wanted given to me with my parents approval attached to it.

We arrived at the club a few minutes after, and max opened my door like always, and helped me out. We all walked in together, and were seated immediately. That is one of the perks of being rich and powerful. There was mindless business talk between Mr. Evans, and my father. Max listened occasionally, but we basically talked to each other. The mothers were talking about women things.

When the food arrived the conversation was slowed a little, but my father kept talking about the companies merging, with the joined money. My father wanted to be the most powerful man in Atlanta, and with the merging of the Evans, and Parker family, that would make us the most powerful family. When everyone finished there meals, we started to get up to leave. The driving arrangements were the same back to my house. The whole ride, I held Max's hand. I like the sense of closeness to him.

We entered the house, the men went into the office, the women went into the craft room, and Max and I went to my room. My room is the only room in the house that is only for me. It is a place that I go to get away from all of the craziness of my family. When we entered my room the first thing that came out of Max's mouth was "Wow, this really looks like a girls room. With all of the pink, and white."

"Yeah, well, I am a girl, so I like it." I said with a smile. I closed the door, and locked it.

I didn't want my mother to walk in on us making out. I then walked over to Max, and kissed him. He deepened the kiss be slipping his tongue in my mouth. I pressed my body onto his, and I could tell he wanted to go further. But I knew we couldn't, not is my parents house with them right downstairs. I ran my hands over his shoulders to rest on his neck. He held me close to him, with his hands on my back. He moved his hands lower to my butt, and started to lift me up. I lifted my legs around him, and he walked over to my bed. He then placed me on it, all while we were still kissing. This man has talent. I leaned back on the bed, and he copied. Before I knew what was happening We were completely on my bed, and he was on top of me. I loved this feeling, but I couldn't let this get to out of control.

"Wait..." I had to catch my breath. "You know we can't go all the way, now. Our parents are downstairs. We could be interrupted at any moment. And once I get started, I hate to be stopped." I said breathlessly and he chuckled.

"Yeah, I don't like to be stopped either. But I can't keep my hands off of you."

"I know, we can still make-out, but not let it go any further." I said before I kissed him again.

We made out for about 10 minuets until there was a knock at the door. It was my mother.

"Liz are you in there. Why is the door closed?" my mother said from outside in the hall way.

I pulled away from Max, and he rolled off of me. He didn't look happy to be interrupted, and I knew how he was feeling.

He mumbled "Because I was planning on having sex with your daughter."

I was shocked that he said that, and mouthed "Shut Up." I looked into the mirror to make sure my make-up wasn't smudged around my mouth, and walked toward the door. I just happened to look at my bed, to see that Max was still on it. I motioned him to get off, and he obliged.

I opened the door to my mother, and Max's mother. They entered my room, and looked around. They couldn't see anything wrong with the picture, so my mother just asked "What were you guys doing?"

"Oh, nothing, just talking, getting to know one another." I said, to try to hide the fact that we were making-out. My mirror on my wall to my left had me in it. I glanced at it, and saw a huge hickey on my neck. Max must of caused that one. I almost freaked out, because I couldn't let my mother see it. I moved my hand to cover it. I had to excuse myself to the bathroom.

"I need to use the restroom, please excuse me." I said while turning and walking to the bathroom with my hand on my neck. I acted like I was scratching it, so my mother wouldn't be suspicious. I think Max noticed because he quietly chuckled while I entered the bathroom.

When I exited, my mother, and Max's mother were gone, and I was glad. I put make-up over the hickey to hide it. Max was laying on my bed again, looking at me.

"So, did they have a reason for interrupting us, or was it just to make us mad?" I asked Max.

"They said that we were leaving in an hour. And that would give me just enough time to get home, and get some sleep. You wore me out last night, and I didn't get much sleep."

I could tell that he was tired. So, was I. He patted the bed next to him, and I walked over and laid down with him. I rested my head on his shoulder, laid my left leg over his right, and placed my hand on his chest. We laid there for a few minuets, and I slowly fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

I will upload a few more chapters, but you will have to wait for a while. I am going out of town. Sorry for the wait... but I promise to update as soon as I get home. Thanks for reading... and I hope you like how this story goes.

I also received a review that asked about the fact that if Max Evens was from money, then Liz would of already meet him... well, as you will read in the following chapters, Max came from Roswell, New Mexico. He just moved to Atlanta recently, and there family wasn't considered money until about a month ago. That is how Max and Liz have never meet before. I probably should of clarified that before. Sorry. Hope you enjoy.

Chapter 6:

When I awoke, Max was still asleep, And it was already 4:28 in the afternoon. I was not sure if his parents were still here, or not. I yawned, and decided that I should wake him up. I ran my hands threw his hair, and down his face. He then opened his eyes, and I smiled at him.

"Good-afternoon handsome. Did the nap help?"

"Yeah, it really did help. What time is it?"

"Oh, 4:29, why? I hope you didn't have to be anywhere."

"No, I was just wondering. I was purpose to study for a test today, and go over and see Isabelle, but I guess one of those things can wait til tomorrow. I wonder what our parents thought when they saw us sleeping together."

Well, they either found out this is a bad idea, or they are happy for us. I am hoping that my parents are happy for us."

"Yeah, because if they think this is a bad idea, then they will probably call off the wedding. I don't want that to happen."

"Really?" I asked, and hoped that he is not going to stall, and make up an excuse to using that line, like most guys would do.

" I'm not most guys." he said.

What is that suppose to mean. Did he know what I was thinking?

"I mean, yes I want to marry you. I was just saying that most guys probably wouldn't admit that, but I will. And I mean it. I really like you Liz, and I am so glad that you are going to be my wife." and after he said that, he kissed me. It was so heartfelt, that it almost made me melt. I kissed him back with such love, that he had to of felt it.

Wait, hold the phone... Did I just kiss him back with love? Do I love Max? I think I might. But I shouldn't we barely know each other. But I don't care, I am going to live life and enjoy every minuet of it.

We pulled apart, and sat up. I started to slide off of the bed, and so did he. We walked down stairs together, and I heard my parents talking in the office. I told him to stay in the hall, I had to talk to my parents. When I walked in, my parents stopped there conversation, and motioned me to sit down.

"Where is Max?" my father was the first to speak.

"In the hall, do you want him to come in also?" I was waiting for them to say no, but my father said "Yes."

He called Max in, and max sat down in the chair next to me. There was a moment of silence, then my father started his lecture.

"The two of you just met one another today, I am suggesting." my father said, Max and I looked at each other, but didn't say anything. We let my father continue. "The way the two of you act around each other seems like you like each other. I am glad. Liz, I know you thought that this arrangement was to make your life miserable, but that is not why we did it. I know you didn't dream of an arranged marriage, ever, but it happened. The thought that the two of you like each other to even contemplate marriage, with out frowning at the idea, is great. I want you to be happy, so that is why, we came up with this decision. After your mothers saw you two sleeping together, they told us. All four of us made a decision that if you wanted to live together in Max's apartment, then that would be acceptable. I know this is very fast for the both of you, but you don't have to say yes. You can say no. I would like it if the two of you got to know each other more, but I don't want you two to move to fast. Just think about it." he said.

I sat there just going threw everything my father had said. He could just be putting up a front in front of Max, but it sounded like he cares about me, and wants the best for me. I looked at Max, and saw a smile in his eyes. I turned to him, and asked "What do you think? Do you want me to move in?"

"Yes, if you want to."

I nodded, and turned to my father. "Thanks dad, for this option, and I think that it would be best it I did move in with him. We barely know each other, and our living together, we can get to know each other better. And I think it would be best if I spent the night there tonight, and moved some of my stuff in tomorrow. Is that okay with you Max?"

"Yeah, it is fine with me. It is Saturday, and there is not school tomorrow. I think it is a great idea."

"Is that okay with you dad?"

"Yes, what ever you want to do is fine with me."

When he said that, I stood, walked around his desk, and gave him a hug. It was the only time that I felt close to my father. All threw my life he was just there to put food on the table, and not he is really acting like a father.

I let him go, and walked toward the office door. Max followed, and when we were out of the office, he grabbed for my hand and held it while we talked upstairs to my room. I entered my room first, then he followed, and closed the door. I opened my closet door, and brought out a dark blue duffle bag. I laid it on my bed, and pulled out a shirt, and a pair of jeans from my closet.

I really wasn't playing any attention to what Max was doing, until it was to late. He had located my under-ware drawer. He pulled out a red teddy that Maria bought for my on my 18th birthday. It was a gag gift, but I still kept it incase I needed it in the future. He held it up to me, and gave a sexy grin. "We are definitely going to use this tonight. You would look so hot in this. I am getting turned on just thinking about it." he smiled, and raised his eyebrows. That was a major turn-on for me.

"No, we have to save a few things for the honeymoon. And that is going to be one of them." I grabbed it out of his hand, and put it back into my drawer. I grabbed a pair of panties, and put it into my duffle bag. I then went into my bathroom, and pulled out a make-up bag, and put the essentials in it. One of them being my Birth Control Pills. I have been on them ever since my 18th birthday. When I was old enough to go to the gynecologists's office with out them calling my parents. And it was the best decision I have ever made. I didn't want my parents to know that I was on the pill, and that I could be having sex. They still think that I am a virgin, and I would like them to think that for as long as possible. When I had everything I needed, I zipped up my bag, and before I could pick it up...Max did it for me. He is such a gentlemen. I looked at him. Smiled. Said, "Thank you." and then kissed him.

When I pulled away, he said "What for?"

"For being so sweet to me."

And with that, we walked downstairs, hand-in-hand. When we reached the front door, my mother stopped me, and asked "Are you coming over tomorrow to get some of your things?"

"Yeah, that was what I was planning on. Why?"

"Oh, I was just thinking that we could have a mother daughter talk tomorrow before you leave. I would like it if you considered it."

"I will. I will see you tomorrow. Bye mom."I said, and kissed her on the check, and gave her a hug.

Why were my parents being the best when I was leaving? They are messed up when they had my entire life to care about me, and they didn't. Now, that I was leaving, they act like they care.

Max and I went to his car, and drove 45 minuets to his apartment. We didn't talk, just listened to the radio. I laid my head on his shoulder, and had my arm wraped around his arm. I don't think that I have ever been happier.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

We arrived at his house, parked his car, and walked up the 3 flights of stairs. The stairs don't bother me anymore. When we got to his door, he got his keys out of this pocket, and unlocked the door. He turned to me before he opened the door, with the same look in his eye right before he normally kissed me. That look vanished, he turned to the door, and said "What is my sister doing here?" then opened the door.

I was about to ask what he was talking about, but when he opened the door, she was standing right there. I guessed the beautiful women in his apartment was his sister. She had long blond hair, that was strait, and came down to her mid-torso area. She looked like a super model. I was a little jealous, but was quickly ignored. He set my bag down, and approached his sister, and gave her a hug.

"Hey, bro. You said you would call and tell me how things went. But...Who is that?" she asked, referring to me.

"Oh, Isabelle, this is Liz. Liz this is my sister, Isabelle." he introduced us both.

We shook hands, and gave each other a friendly smile. I could feel he wanted to talk to his sister in private, so I excused myself.

"Max, would you mind if I called Maria, in your room. I need to talk to her." I asked Max.

"No, I don't mind. You can use my phone that is on the table next to my bed."

"Thanks." And with that I eased myself into his bedroom. I closed to door to give myself and him privacy.

I picked up the phone and started dialing Maria's number. She answered with "Liz?"

"Yeah Ria, its me. I need to tell you everything. Are you ready?"

"Yeah, I have been waiting all day for this. Spill. I need to know before I go crazy."

"Okay, I will start from the beginning... Max and I had a great time together again. He gave me his number to call him when I have free time. So, I went home around 3 in the morning, and woke up around 8. I then got ready, walked down stairs, and guess who was sitting in the Living room? I will give you three guesses and the 1st two don't count."

"Kyle?"

"What? No. Why would you think about Kyle. Yes his father is governor, but no, it was not him. Gosh, I thought you would get it right off the bat. Come on Ria, use that brain of your."

"Okay, okay. Well, we know it's not Max..."

"Yes!" I said, cutting her off in mid-sentence.

There was a pause, and then "Are you kidding me?"

"No, Ria. I am the luckiest girl on the planet. He is Max Evens. His father is Phillip Evens. You know there are always commercials on T.V. for his law firm. I mean the way my father told me about it, I was thinking that there was another rich restaurant family that I was going to marry into, but no, this is it. When I saw him, I froze. And this is the best part. That night, after round one... I put on one of his shirts, and we went to eat dinner. But when I saw him today, he had on the shirt. The shirt I wore. Do you know what this means?"

"No, I have no idea that means."

My best friend can be so blond at times."It means that I meant something to him. That he would go to a meeting that he was dreading, wearing the shirt that I wore. That means that he wanted to think about me. That means that he cares about me. Oh, and there is something else. My parents are dead-set on us getting married. And after brunch, we went back to my house, and we went to my room... No, Ria, nothing happened. We talked, and well... made-out, but they didn't know that. After our mothers came to check on us the 1st time, we laid down, and fell asleep. I guess they saw us, and made a major decision. I still can't believe that my father would think, let alone do, anything like this. But... "there was a pause.

"Gosh girl you are killing me here, what is going on. Tell me now!" Maria said with frustration.

"Max and I are going to move in together. I am spending the night at his apartment tonight, then tomorrow, we are going to move some of my stuff in."

"Are you serious? You and Max? And your parents are okay with this?"

"Yeah, they are. It is weird. And my father acted like he cared about me. He said that he wanted me to be happy. I first thought that he was acting for Max, but I think he really meant it. I still can't believe it. He has changed over night. It is weird. But that is all that I have to say. I am just really happy Ria. The happiest I have ever been."

"Well, except when you and Kyle were dating, and he asked you to marry him. You were extremely happy then."

"Hey, what is up with you talking about Kyle? And no, I am happier now then I was then. Max has more character and substance then Kyle ever will. Max is real, and Kyle was just an image."

"Yeah, but a pretty good looking image. But I will agree with you, Max is hotter then Kyle."

"Very funny Ria. I got to go. I will try to stop by your place tomorrow. You will be home right?"

"Yeah. I will see you later. Have a good time playing house with you future husband. Bye." Ria said while laughing.

"Bye." I said, and hung up the phone, semi-annoyed with my best friend for bringing up the kyle subject, and the playing house comment.

I stood up, and was about to open the door when I head they were still talking. I am not the person to ease-drop, but I was curious.

Max:

As Liz walked into the bedroom, and shut the door, I sat on the sofa with Isabelle.

"Okay, what is up? Is that the girl you told me about this morning?" Isabelle said with a smile on her face. She already know who it was, she just wanted to hear me say it.

"Yes, that is the _women _I was telling you about. And guess what? She is my future wife also. Mom seriously was right when she talked about my destiny. It was weird when I saw her. I felt more alive, and freer then I have ever felt before. I think that I love a women that I barely even know. I know she was made to fall in love with me, and for me to fall in love with her, but it just fells like something is going to go wrong. That when I tell her what we are, that she will freak, and run away. Our real mother said that we were to have a child that will be more human, and alien that we are. That will be the savior of Earth, and our planet. I just can't help thinking that what if something happens that will change that. Maybe I am just crazy, but I love her too much already to see her runaway from the real me." I finished, and lowered my head. Isabelle put her hand on my shoulder, and eased me up to look at her.

"Don't worry. Everything will work out like our mother said. I think it is time to call Michael and Tess. I know you don't want to see Tess, but we all need to be together now. This is what will start a chain reaction that well bring our enemy to us. I haven't gotten any dreams from Kivar lately, but that doesn't mean, that he has given up. You still need to be careful about reading, and talking to people threw there thoughts. And if you love Liz as much as you say you do, then you two need to be careful when you...for lack of a better work, 'make love'." Isabelle mentioned while rolling her eyes.

I know she doesn't want to think of her brother, and his wife 'making love'. Wow, not wife, future wife. We are not married yet. "Don't put your entire heart into it. You never know when Kivar will be trying to search for you using your power... I mean yes, it is not really using your power, just a reaction that happens when you find your sole-mate, but you still need to be careful. I want you to be happy, but not dead. And that is where this will lead if you don't do something about it. So, I will contact Michael and Tess, and see if they will fly over here. We need us all to be together. And after you to are really married, we need to take her to the pod chamber, tell her who you are, and give you two an Antarian wedding ceremony. But don't tell her until then. I know it is hard, but you have to. I love you bro, and I know you are happy, but don't be careless...Now, I need to go. So, tell Liz that I said bye." Isabelle finished while she stood. I gave her a hug, and watched her leave the apartment.

Liz:

As I listened I heard something about them not telling someone about something. It didn't make any sense. Are they talking about me? What is Max keeping from me? Well, when he is ready to tell me, then I will listen. I am not going to start a fit with him even before we are married. I heard the front door close, and I walked out of the bedroom.

"Did, Isabelle leave?" I asked Max.

"Yeah, she told me to tell you bye. She had to do other things. So, are you hungry?" he asked me, not once smiling. What did Isabelle tell him?

"A little."


	8. Chapter 8

This chapter is pushing the R-rated title, but it wouldn't show the trust in the relationship with out it. So... if you thought the other chapters were to racy... then you should just skip this chapter.

Chapter 8:

Max headed toward the kitchen, and I followed. I didn't want him to distance himself from me. I needed him to be the man that I fell in love with. We were just started our relationship. When he stopped to look into the frig', I came up behind him, and hugged him. He froze, then relaxed, and rubbed his hand up and down my arms. He unwrapped my arms from him, then turned around. He ran his hands around my waist, and gave me a true hug. Now, this was the man that I fell in love with.

We held each other for eternity. When he loosened up, I moved my head so it was next to his head.

"What's for dinner?" I asked

"You." Max said in that sexy voice that makes me just melt.

"No, I don't want that. I don't think I would like the way I taste. Try again." I said. I was really hungry, and we could play around later. Now was food time.

"Okay." Max said, then released me, and turned to the frig' again. "Well, we have left over chinese, that is 'god only knows' how old, Salad mix, and Milk. Nothing that can be made into a meal. Oh, how about pizza?"

"Yeah, pizza sounds great. Can you order Mello Mushroom pizza?"

"Of course, we can only have the best. Everything else is crap. Thank god that they deliver here."

Max walked over to the phone, and ordered the pizza. When he was off of the phone, we sat on the sofa together, and turned on his T.V. We had a mellow night. The pizza arrived, and was still warm. We ate in front of the T.V., and in silence. I realized that my plan to get Max to forget whatever his sister said, didn't work. He distanced himself from me. I couldn't believe that our first night together, he was already pulling away from me. I had to do something to change this. I was going to be open to him, and tell him what is on my mind.

"Max, we need to talk." I looked at him, and saw a expression that I had never seen before. He looked scared. I kept going just so he knew it was not about him. "Ever since Isabelle left, you have been pulling away from me. We have barely said anything to one another. I don't want it to be like this forever. I thought we had something special, and if something this small can get between us, then this won't work out. And I want it to work out. I... I..."I had to say it, we had to get it out in the open. I loved max. "I love you. I know we barely know each other, but I love you. I can't help it..."

Then out of the blue, max reached over and kissed me. I was in mid-sentence. I was afraid that I bit him. But I didn't because he deepened the kiss, and laid me down onto the sofa. Now this was the Max I remembered. He crawled on top of me, and kept kissing me with such passion. His hands ran up and down my body. He was a gentlemen, so he stayed away from the 'special parts' til I hinted that it was okay. And I wanted that. I had my hands on his back, and ran them lower, then pushed them between Max and I. He knew what I was doing, but we both noticed that the sofa was to small. He pulled away, and looked into my eyes. I was trying to catch my breath, when he smiled at me, and said" How about we take this to the bedroom?"

"Oh, I thought you would never ask." I said breathlessly, and with a smile on my face.

Max rolled off of me, and helped me up. We walked to the bedroom, and he closed the door. When the door was closed he pushed me up against it, and started to ravish me with his mouth. He started with my mouth, then my chin, neck, shoulders, but stopped. He couldn't go any further with my shirt on. He fan his hands under my shirt, then pushed the material up, and off. He flung it across the room.. I was feeling too good to care about anything but what Max was doing to me. He returned his attention to my shoulders, then kept going past my stomach.

He bypassed my chest area that was covered by my bra. He stopped again when he came to my jeans. He slowly unbuckled them, unzipped them, and ran his hands slowly over my panties, while he tried to push the fabric past my hips. He was making me crazy. It felt so good. When my pants were gone, he drew his attention to my face again. While he was deeply kissing me, he picked me up, and made his way to the bed. When I was laid down, he crawled on top of me. I thought he was going to kiss me, but he changed his mind. He looked into my eyes, and said "I am going to do something, but don't freak out. It is something that I wanted to do with you ever since we first 'made love'.

He said 'made love'. I couldn't believe it. But he hasn't said he loved me yet. What if he doesn't love me?

"Oh, by the way. I love you too." He said. I seriously thing he can read minds. Or maybe just my expressions. Well, that is something to think about later. Now all I should be thinking about is the way he makes me feel.

He kissed me briefly, then descended down my body. Was he going to do what I think he is going to do? He placed his hands on my panties, and began to pull them down. I lifted my hips to help him. When they were completely gone, he pushed my legs apart, and stoked the sensitive skin in the junction of my legs. That in its self felt like heaven. But he went further, and kissed and licked it. Oh, my. He was going to do it. No one has ever done that to me before. I was about to combust and he hasn't even started. My head was swimming, and all I could feel was his mouth and tongue on and inside of me.

I kept crying out in pleasure to make sure he knew how this was effecting me. I could feel myself reaching to peak. I finally crossed over and felt like I was floating. I jerked and exploded as I climaxed into max's mouth. I laid back sated, with my eyes closed. I just happened to open them to see Max taking off his salmon shirt, and black jeans. He crawled onto me, looked into my eyes, and said "Your not done yet." while he entered he fully. He felt so good. We bumped and grinded until I was at the peak again. He was a talented man to make me climax twice. We reached the peak at the same time, and fell over it calling each others name out.

It was one of the greatest moments of my life. When we were done, he laid all of his weight on me, while he tried to catch his breath. I felt good to have him on top of me. When he had enough strength to move, he rolled over on to his back, and pulled me with him. I had my head resting on his arm, my arm around his naked waist, and my left leg over his left leg. It brought me back to this afternoon in my room. I smiled and drifted off to sleep.

We were awoken to the home phone ringing. I could hear Max moan in disapproval, but reach for it anyway. He answered with a sleepily 'hello'. It was so cute. I am so glad that I could be able to hear it every morning from now on. He was talking to a girl named Tess. I don't know who she is, but Max was not happy that she called.

"No, I can't help you Tess. I live in Atlanta, not New Mexico. You know that. I can't just drop everything and fly over there because you need help taming Michael." Max said while he was talking to the other girl. "No, Isabelle is more capable of talking him into it, then I am."

"Tess, I have to go, talk to Isabelle, I have to go. I am busy."

"You have no right to say that. I am hanging up before you say something you are really going to regret." and with that he hung up the phone while Tess was still yelling at him. It was funny, but I had no idea what they were talking about. I decided to ask him about it softly.

"Hey, good morning." I said, and got up, and straddle him, and kissed him. "Who was that?"

"Oh, Tess, and old friend. Isabelle called her last night, and asked for her and our other friend Michael to fly over here, and Michael said no. So, she called me to ask if I would talk to him. That is all. So, what are your plans for today?"

"Oh, going over to my house, getting some of my stuff, talking to my mother, stopping my Maria's, then heading back here. Why?"

"Well, I have to go and talk to Isabelle later today. But after, we can go out to eat, and out to a movie. If you want."

"Yeah, that sounds great. But I have to worn you. If there is anyone that is a major Parker family fan, then they will take our picture for the local tabloids. I hope you are okay with that."

"Yeah, I am fine with that. I have had my picture put in the paper a few times. Its okay with me."

"Okay, so what time will you be back here?"

"Well, probably around 4, what about you.?"

"Yeah, probably the same time. Oh, before I forget. Shouldn't I get a key for the apartment?"

"Yeah, thanks for reminding me... I have an extra in the kitchen."

"Okay, I will get it before I leave. So, it is 8:45, you think you have time to take a shower with me before you go?" I said with a grin on my face.

"Oh yeah, Isabelle can wait." He said while I was getting off of the bed.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

He followed me into the bathroom that was toward the back to the bedroom. We were completely naked, but felt comfortable around one another. Max started the shower, and I watched. He had minimal chest hair, and was chiseled enough that he looked pretty good naked. I myself was not anything to brag about. But I guess he liked me for my personality.

Max drew the shower curtain, and stepped in. He stopped, and gave me his hand to help me in. We showered together, and washed each other. It took us about 30 minutes to shower. It was probably the longest shower I had ever taken. When we got out, we got dressed in the bedroom, and in front of each other. I was so glad that I could be this comfortable around him. After I was dressed, I went into the bathroom, hopping he had a blow drier. I looked every where but couldn't find one. Then Max came up behind me, pulled my back side into him, and whispered him my ear "What are you looking for?"

"A blow drier. Do you have one?"

"Nope, sorry. I don't need one."

"Well, I guess that I could just go over to my house with my hair wet." He was holding me really close. So, close that I lost my train of thought. I think he noticed, and started to kiss my neck. I love it when he does that. It fells so good. But I had to go, and so did he. I had to stop him.

"Max... you have to stop...oh... I have to... go to my house... my... oh, for get it." I said, and turned around in Max's arms.

I had to have him now. I needed him. I kissed his lips with such force, he had to know what I was thinking. We stumbled out of the bathroom, and onto the bed. We needed each other so badly, that cloths were flying every where. We moved so fast that before I knew it, we were reaching our climax.

After we rested for a few minutes, I got up, and said "Okay, lets try this again." I got up, and started looking for my panties. I looked all around the floor but couldn't find them. "Max, where are my panties?"

He started to laugh, and I looked at him. He pointed to the ceiling I looked and there my panties lay, on the fan. Wow, we were really flinging cloths. I couldn't reach, so Max go them for me. When he handed them to me, he smiled and as he walked past me, fully clothed. He then preceded to tap my ass as he walked by. Yes 'pun intended'. He left the bedroom, and headed for the kitchen.

After I got clothed for the 2nd time in an hour, I walked out to the kitchen. He made coffee, and was looking threw the frig'. He heard me coming, and said "We should go shopping for food soon. There is nothing in here."

"I can run by after I drop off some of my things from my house. Maria and I can go together, and I will still be back before 4."

"Good, because I am afraid that I will not buy the right stuff. I have always gotten take-out, or went out to eat."

"Oh, honey. Don't worry, I will make sure you don't starve." I said with a smile. He walked up to me, and wrapped his arms around me. He looked into my eyes, and said "I love you."

"I love you too." I said, and kissed him briefly. I walked over to the coffee maker, and poured myself a cup of coffee in a to-go cup. I had to go, and Max knew. As I collected my purse, I saw the spare key on the counter, and put it on my key chain. As I walked to the door, Max followed. I slipped on my clogs, that were by the door. Max opened the door, and leaned on it while I started to leave. I turned back to him, and kissed him. "I will see you later. I love you." I said.

"I love you too. Drive safely." He said as I walked into the hall, and started to walk down the stairs.

I drove to my parents house, and didn't see anyone around except for the help. I walked to my room, got out a suitcase, and started to put most of my wardrobe in it. I put all of my under ware in it, and about 5 pairs of shoes. I then got all of my hair supplies, a blow drier, and all of my personal hygiene stuff (tampons, the soap I use, all of my make-up, and PMS medicine) . I was amazed that all of my cloths and accessories fit into the regular sized suitcase. I looked over my room, just to make sure that I didn't forget anything. I took the suitcase down stairs, and put it in my car. I walked back into the house, and went to the kitchen. I was hungry, and hoped that Steph had extra time to whip me up something. I got there, and saw she was not busy.

"Hey, steph, I was hopping you could make me one of your fabulous sandwiches?"

"Hey, stranger. I haven't seen you around for a while. And I would love to make you a sandwich. So, how have you been, what is new?"

"Oh, well, the usual. The man that is my future husband, is the same man that I met at a frat party, and stayed with those 2 nights. And we are moving in together. That is about all."

"Wow, that is a lot. You are so lucky to already know that guy, and I guess you are really happy about that, by telling that smile that is on your face. Oh, I was a wild teenager. I can still remember the nights I spent with boys. Oh, those were the best nights of my life. I am happy that you are happy. You deserve to be. So, this guy. Is he hot?" Steph asked me.

She was older then me, but we could still talk like old friends. She is the only reason that I spent time in this house. She always knew how to make me smile. We could talk about anything.

"Yeah, he is really hot. But don't tell my parents I like him this much. I know they will get freaked out if they knew what we were doing this morning, not to mention last night. Oh,"I said letting out a breath that I didn't know I held. Just thinking about him, gets me turned on. "But we are going on a real date tonight. We are going to dinner, and a movie. Ya know, I don't think I could be any happier then I am now. But I am really hungry, what about that sandwich."

"Don't worry, it is right here. I bet you are really hungry after last night, and this morning?" she said in a tone that was a rhetorical question. It made me laugh. She is really funny. When I took a bite of the sandwich, my mother walked in.

"Hey, sweetie. I didn't know you were here. I guess that man of yours doesn't feed you?" my mother asked, and it was weird. She was nice, and joking around with me. Why is this all happening when I move out of the house? My family is really weird.

"Yeah, we ate last night, but he has nothing in his frig'. I am going to have to teach him to go shopping. It was really sad. All he had was rotten Chinese food, salad mix, and Milk. But I am teaching him. So mom, you wanted to talk to me?"

"Yeah, I did. I guess you are busy, so I will just talk to you now, while you are eating. You don't mind if Stephanie stays here do you honey?"

"No, I don't. What's up?"

"Well, it is personal, and women issues. I just want you to know that I... well, the day before yesterday, your phone in your room rang, while I was headed toward the craft room. I thought answering it was okay, since it could be important, and you weren't home. It was the doctors office. They called to say that your birth control pill refill was ready to be picked up. I didn't know that you went to the gynecologist. If you would of asked me, then I would of taken you. But that is not what I wanted to talk to you. I just want you to know that I know you are having sex. "

When my mother said that, I almost chocked on my sandwich. I hate talking about this with my mother. When I was 10, taking a special class in school, my mother talked to me about my period, and sex. It was terrible, and I still hate talking to her about it, but if I just listen, and nod occasionally, it will be over soon.

"And I just want you to know that I am okay with it. You are of that age when you get married and think about having kids. I know you may want to wait a while for kids, but that is okay. And I think that the pill is the best contraceptive to use. I'm using the pill. Well, that is all that I have to say."

"Okay, thanks mom." I said, so she turned and walked out of the room. I finished my sandwich, and looked at Steph. "Wow, that was nasty. I hate it when she does that. I don't want to talk to my mother about my sex life."

"Yeah, I never wanted to talk to my mother about it either. But it is over, so now you can forget about it. So, I guess you will be leaving now. I guess I will see you whenever" she said. I walked around the counter, and gave her a hug. I then had to go, so I started to leave and said good bye.

I drove over to Maria's dorm, and picked her up. We then went to the grocery store. We talked about everything, and put everything into the cart. Ria didn't believe me that Max's frig' consisted of only three things, but she will soon find out when we get there. It took me longer then planned to finish at the grocery store, but after we went to Max's apartment.

I had to carry up my suitcase, and 3 bags of food. Ria carried 6 bags. We didn't want to take two trips up and down these stairs. When we finally got into the place, I put the food on the counter, and carried the suitcase to the bedroom. I needed to unload my suitcase, but that will wait until I put the food away.

From the kitchen I heard Ria call out. "You weren't kidding. There is only 3 things in his frig'. Wow, you have a big job ahead of you. He is a total man if he can't shop for himself." I laughed when I heard that. She was right. But hopefully he won't have to do the shopping for himself ever again. If he still wants to marry me. I know he loves me, but I still fell him distancing himself from me. Maybe tonight will change my mind.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10:

When I reached the kitchen, Ria was half way done putting the food away. When we were done we went to the bedroom. I opened the closet door to see that Max has made room for me in the closet. Now that is another sign that says he cares about me staying here. That is good. I started to hang my cloths up, when Ria ventured into the bathroom. She looked into the cabinets, and saw toilet paper stacked neatly, and a few bathroom cleaners next to that. He then had a tooth brush, and toothpaste on the counter, with his brush, and his after shave. That I personally think smells great. I finished with the cloths, then went into the bathroom also.

I brought a toothbrush holder from home to use, and I put his and my brush in there. I placed my hairbrush next to his, and then my perfume next to his after shave. My toothpaste laid nicely next to his. I had a flashback from the movie 'how to lose a guy in 10 days' when she put all the pink bathroom accessories in his bathroom. I am not going to go that far, but the thought of me putting my stuff next to his puts a smile on my face. I decided that putting my tampons in his cabinet was to far...so I put all my make-up, and personal stuff in a make-up bag that was big enough to fit it all.

I then had everything put away. Ria and I went into the kitchen and grabbed an apple to eat. We talked about her school, my quest to find a job, and what my father is going to do with the company once I leave, and about Ria's date-less life. I really feel bad about talking to her about Max, when she is alone. I told her that, because I always tell Ria what is on my mind. She gave me this genuine smile, hugged me and told me that I didn't have to worry about her. Ria's the best. But I looked at the time, and it was almost 4. So, I got my purse, and went to take Ria home.

It was only a 3 minute drive to her dorm, and a 3 minute drive back, but on my way back I listened to an old CD of mine. It was Hanson's 'mmmbop'. I love that song. I was jammin' to the song, and just happened to pull up to the apartment complex when it was over. I was glad to hear a song from my past that made me happy. Most songs from my past make me depressed because I think about my unlovable parents. But I got out of my car, and glanced at Max's parking spot to see his car was there. I walked upstairs, and opened the door and said "Honey, I'm home." and giggled to my self.

As I predicated Max was hovering over the frig'. He looked up, smiled at me, grabbed an apple, and walked over toward me. "Hey sweetie, how was your day?" he asked me, while wrapping his arms around me. He leaned down and gave a quick kiss.

"It was good. Nothing to terrible."

"So, your mother daughter talk wasn't that bad?"

"No, she just found out that I take the pill, and wanted to talk to me about sex. Basically she said that she was glad that I am on the pill, but also told me that it is time for me to be thinking about having kids. I couldn't believe it. She is crazy. Well, I know that I want to have kids in the future, but not tomorrow. But other than that, it was a great afternoon. How about you?"While I was talking he took a few bites of his apple. We were still holding on to each other.

"Well, my sister is crazy. And talking to her makes me go a little crazy also. But I am over it, and our conversation was okay. So, will you be ready to go in about an hour?"

"Yeah, if you stay out of my way."

"Oh, wow, we have only been living together for about 24 hours, and already I am being kicked out of my bathroom."

"Yeah, but if you are a good little boy, then your reward will be mind-blowing sex. How does what sound?"

"That sounds reaaallllllyyyyy good." he said when he leaned down to kiss me.

It took me exactly one hour to put make-up on, and to make my hair look good. But I forgot to ask Max what I should wear. Max was in the living room watching ESPN. What a man.

"Max. Honey. What should I wear? A Dress, or t-shirt with jeans?"

"Just t-shirt and jeans."

"Okay, I will be out in 5."

And 5 minutes later I had a nice vintage shirt that said 'the clash'. Well, everyone has that shirt, so it isn't really vintage. But my jeans were faded. I walked out, and Max stood, and started toward the bedroom. "Finally you are out of the bedroom." he said as he approached. He slowed and stopped next to me "Oh, and by the way, you look really sexy." he said in my ear, before he went into the bedroom to finish getting ready.

I sat watching MTV. There reality shows are getting really stupid. I never really watched T.V. at my house, just read, or went over to Ria's.

About 20 minutes later, max emerged in a plain dark denim jeans, and a dark blue t-shirt that showed off his amazingly strong arms, and big broad shoulders. I know a lot of girls will be looking at him tonight, but he is all mine. When he saw me looking at him he smiled, and walked past me. I could smell his after shave when he walked past, and it took all of my control not to jump him now in the living room. But he went to get his keys, and I stood and got my shoe's on. I grabbed my purse and was officially ready to go. Max then turned to me, and asked "Are you ready?"

"Yeah, are you?"

"Yeah, maybe if we leave now, we won't be completely late."

"Where are we going?"

"Oh, that new restaurant that opened down town. 411. I heard it is really good. And it is the grand opening tonight. I was lucky to get this place reserved. And I think it will be cool because it has the gourmet version of fast food, and you can dress casually."

"Oh, I have never even heard of it. But it sounds cool."

We left and headed to the heart of Atlanta. You could tell there was an grand opening because of the search lights in the sky. There was a valet to take Max's car, and he walked around to open my door. I knew at a place like this there were bound to be photographers. And once they saw me, they started yelling my name, wanting to get my attention.

Max held my hand as we entered the restaurant. He was right everyone was dressed casually. The waiters and waitresses were in skates, like at the drive up places that deliver the food to you car. When we went to the hostess table, we were seated in about 45 seconds. That is what is great about being in the eye of everyone, they all want to satisfy you. We sat down, the waitress took our drink orders, and Max and I sat just looking around. I was looking at all of the great memorabilia when someone said my name. I turned to see who it was, and it was Kyle.

"Liz, what are you doing here?" Kyle asked me. I wanted to be rude, and tell him I wanted to eat, but I am not a rude person by nature.

"Oh, we decided to eat here tonight for the grand opening."

"Oh, yeah. Me too. Who is this?"

"Oh, Kyle this is Max. Max this is Kyle. Max is my..." I didn't know what to say. Should I say boyfriend or fiancé.

"I am her fiancé." Max said to Kyle then extended his hand for a shake.

"Oh, I had no idea you were getting married. Congratulations. Well, I have to get going, but it was nice to see you again Liz. Max." with that he started to walk away. Gosh I seriously disliked him. He is just so self-centered. Not anything like Max.

"So, who really was that?" Max asked me.

"That is one of my ex-boyfriends. We dated during the time that I wanted to make my parents happy by dating the governor's son. But I wasn't happy, so I ended up breaking it off. He still thinks that he can have me, but now that he knows... I'm engaged he won't be thinking that anymore. Oh, and I am sorry for the pause a few minutes ago. I didn't know if we are just boyfriend/girlfriend, or if I can call you my fiancé, so thanks for clearing it up." I said, and smiled.

"No, problem." he said, and leaned down to kiss me.

A minute later the drinks arrived, and we order. We both ordered the classic burger and fries. When the waitress left, max reached for my hand from across the table. "So, I am having fun, we should do this more often. But you are seriously going to have to speed up the getting ready process. You take way to long."

"Well, I am a girl, and an perfectionist. So, you will just have to deal with it." I said while leaning over the table to kiss him. I was quick, but still had meaning to it.

"So, when do you think our mothers will start the planning?"

"Oh, I am pretty sure that my mother already has my dress picked out, and the place it will be held at. When she makes a decision about something, she gets started on it right away."

"Yeah, for all we know, after our Saturday brunch, they went to that craft room to talk about floral arrangements." He said with a laugh.

"Don't laugh. You are probably right. And it is terrible that I wouldn't have any say in the wedding. But I am not going to let them plan my honeymoon too. For all we know they would want to be there also, just to make sure that we are doing everything right." When I finished Max and I both laughed. But it was not really a laughing matter. I know that my parents wanted grandchildren, but they will have to wait till I am ready. We sat for a few minutes just looking into each others eyes, then the food arrived. Max and I had to let our hands go, so we could eat. The burgers were huge, but had nice garnish on it, and the fries were big, and very tasty. This was way better then fast food.

We finished out meals, and had little conversations in between bites. Just little things about our schedules. I found out that every week day Max has class from 8am, to noon. And then he comes home to study. I found out that my schedule was more carefree then his. That was another reason that I wanted to get a job soon. I like order in my life, and a little adventure. But I know that being with Max will be the adventure part. That is why starting tomorrow I am going to get a job. Well, at least try to find one. After we payed the bill, we headed out side. There were more photographers there like before, but the valet was quick, and we were on our way in minutes. While in the car, we decided to skip the movie, and go home. I was looking forward to spending another night with him.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11:

When we arrived home, we walked upstairs in silence. Holding each others hands. When we got inside, it was a little to quiet, so I turned the T.V. on. I sat down, and noticed I had tension in my shoulders. I started to rub them, until Max walked over and sat on the sofa next to me. He patted the floor in front of him. "Sit here, I can make your shoulders feel better."

I sat, and moved my hair out of the way. He placed his hands on my shoulders, and I felt heat travel everywhere his hands went. I know he had strong hands, but he could really give a great massage. I lowered my head in ecstacy. All time fell away while he had his hands on me. Then, all of a sudden, I had this rush of emotion. It was like I was being thrown threw a dream that felt so real. Then all of these images started to flow threw my head. They were all of Max, when he was younger.

One was Max holding a pigeon then letting it go. I felt that the bird was hurt, but max helped it. It was like remembering a memory threw his eyes.

Max and his sister playing in the sand, making a weird symbol in the sand. It looked to be Native American.

Then Max, his sister, and 2 other people standing in a strange cave watching this picture of a beautiful women talking to them. I think it was his real mother.

Then it was Max watching me at the party. I could see the way he saw me, and to him... I was beautiful. I have never felt like that before. To think that Max loves me as much as I love him.

Then it was the first time we were together, and the love that he had for me even that first time.

And max talking to his sister, and hearing her say "She is you future wife... but you have to be careful."

Then I was brought back to reality. I opened my eyes to find that Max had stopped massaging my shoulders. I turned around and saw him looking at me. He held his hand up, stopping me from saying anything, and started to talk.

"I know what just happened, and there is something that I have to tell you. I should keep this to my self, but I love you to much not to tell you. What you just saw was bits and pieces of my life. I saw bits and pieces of your life ... I , well, me and Isabelle... are hybrid aliens. We are part alien, part human. I know this is way to much for you to understand now, but it is true. And I know you may not like this, and you really didn't have a choice, but the 2nd time we make love, that is what started you body to change. You will soon be part alien, so that we could have children. Me, Isabelle, Michael, and Tess are aliens. We were made on another planet, put in incubation pods, then sent to Earth. There were 2 sets, but the other set wasn't as strong as we are, and were killed off. The 4 of us got a message from our mother, that said that I would be the first to find my destined wife. I would know who it is by the love within. And that is how I know it is you. It is either fate, or luck that we are arranged to be married by our parents. She also said, that our enemies will come to earth to kill us, but that my future child will be able to help us fight them off. Our future child will be the most powerful alien to ever be made. She or he will rule my planet, and make it a great empire. Now, as we speak, it is being ruled my someone that doesn't know what they are doing. He is putting the plant in jeopardy. When all four of us finds out soul mates, we will all go back home. Then I can rule the plant, and make it what it used to be. I know this is all overwhelming to you, but you have to believe me, and have faith in our love. I love you so much, and I will never hurt you, and I will protect you with my life. UM, do you have any questions?"

I sat there with my mouth open. He was an alien. I was going to be an alien soon. My child will be the most powerful alien ever. It's a dream, I fell asleep in the car, and this is a dream.

I looked into Max's eyes, and saw all the love he had for me, and all the fear that he thinks I am going to run away from who he really is. It feels to real to be a dream. What do people say... that if you think it is a dream... then its not a dream. Or was it the other way around. I had to find out... "Are you serious?"

"Yes. I know you are probably going to freak out now, and run away screaming. You are my soul mate, we both know that. Inside." He said that as he touched my chest. I slightly flinched... he noticed, and I wished that I could take it back. I saw the hurt in his eyes, and I wanted him to know that I was not going to run away from him. I still love him...even if he was different. WOW. He was really different. How can I be okay with something like this. But I am. Deep inside of me there was something that always told me I would be slightly different than other people. I first thought it was the money and the fame our family had... but now I know it is more then that. It is the man I am going to marry that makes me different. And loving him will change me also.

I touched his face. "I am glad that you told me. I need to know... I won't leave you, so you don't have to worry about that. I know how much you love me, and I think you know how much I love you. So, I will be an alien soon. Is there any tips you may want to give me?"

"You aren't mad?" there was a pause, then his face started to lose the sadness in his eyes, and the real Max started to return to me. "That's good. Isabelle thought that you would freak, and run away screaming. She wanted me to wait till we were on our honeymoon to tell you. Then we would be married, and you really couldn't run far. On my planet, when a man and women get married, they develop a 6th sense for the other person. If they concentrate on them, they can talk to them, and even know where they are threw there minds. But really it starts when they fall in love. On my planet and man in women get married for love. Everyone on my planet are equals, and they don't marry for convenience or money. Even thought Kivar is changing that, which is really bad, but that is a different story. Oh, and if you haven't figured it out yet, I am a king. If I were to return now, I would rule the country. There was a war there about 57 years ago, and I was killed, but they took my essence and... cloned me. I was the king, Isabelle was the princess, Michael was my 2nd in command, and Tess was my wife on that planet. But Tess and I date for about a month, then I broke it off. She is not the type of person that I like. She is to much into material things. Now, she is always mad at me, But I deal with it. Oh, and they will be here tomorrow afternoon. We all decided that we should be together. My real mother said that once I found my wife, then it will start a chain reaction, and I have to keep my eyes open... I know you are probably scared about our enemies coming, but I will protect you. Oh, and I have the power to heal people."

"WOW, this is really new to me. So. Take it a little slow here cowboy. You get married for love. Then you really didn't want that arranged marriage."

"Yeah. My mother called me and told me. That was at the library, that was why I was kind of mad when you first saw me. I thought that I would just have to meet her, then tell my parents that I was not going to go threw with the marriage, and leave it at that. But it was you. And that was the best thing to happen to me."

"Okay. And you are a king? So, when we get married. That would make me the Queen? Of a whole planet?"

"Yes. I know it is overwhelming, but there is nothing you have to do. Just have the planet fell like there is someone there that they can relate to, and knows that would run the country better then Kivar is doing. And that is not a hard task. He is ruining my planet, but I will fix it when we return. Which is probably 5-10 years from now. So, it is not like we are leaving tomorrow."

"What do you mean heal people. Like if they get cut or something?"

"Yeah, but I can also heal them if they are shot, or bleeding to death."

"Are... you... um, going to use your power to save people when you become a doctor?"

"No, I like saving people, and if I use my power to much, there will be questions, and then the FBI will find me again, and I don't want that."

"You were in trouble with the FBI once?" I asked, it seemed to be so scary to be in trouble with the FBI , I didn't know anything about what he was gone threw.

"Yeah, but I think that is enough questions for tonight. Maybe you should get some sleep... I can... um, sleep on the sofa tonight. You know.. It you are a little scarred."

"Why would you do that?" I asked. Even though he was an alien, that didn't mean I didn't want to make up next to him, or for us to not make love anymore. I am already heading down the alien road, and I can't get any worse. So, what do I have to loose. I know that if I become an alien, I won't turn green, and grow antenna, so I have nothing to worry about. And I can't stay away from him all night. I feel this pull toward him, that I can't explain. Maybe we are soul mates.

"I just thought that you would want some space, but if you don't need space... yeah, we are soul mates." he said.

"What, how did you know... can you read my mind already?"

"Yeah, I have been able to hear you for a while now, I just couldn't tell you. Are you mad about that?"

"Well, you tell me?" I asked him. He can read my mind.

"Oh, I probably shouldn't do it anymore. It can lead our enemies to us. But your not mad at me, actually... Liz... stop thinking about me that way. You are turning me on."

Wow, he was good. I was actually thinking about us, last night, how great he was. I just had to smile when I saw him blushing at what I was thinking about. "Sorry, I will stop. But I am really tired." I put my hands on his legs, and started to move them up, "I think we should go to bed." and when I finish my hands were almost all the way up to his crouch. He put his hands on mine to stop them.

He looked into my eyes and said "I think going to bed is a great idea." he grinned, and I smiled.

We spent another hour in each other's arms, going to the brink, and falling down together. I fell asleep in his arms, and was so glad that I had found him.


	12. Chapter 12

This chapter was really hard to write. I wanted it to be believable, but I think it still needed some persuading. I hope you all like it. Let me have reviews. You know I love them. Thanks for reading. Your friendly Roswell fan. Lauren

Chapter 12:

The alarm clock when off at 6:45. I rolled off Max, so he could get into the shower.

When I thought about him, naked in the shower, I had to join him. I walked out of bed, and slowly crept behind him in the shower. I ran my hands around his waist, and kissed his shoulders.

"Good morning handsome." I said, in my sleepy voice. He turned around, and kissed me.

"Good morning beautiful." he said, and I smiled. I love it when he calls me that. I love him, period. "I know you do. Oh, damn, I shouldn't be doing this. I will just never learn. I could be leading our enemies right to us."

"Hey, don't worry. I will try to stop talking to my self. Maybe that will help. But I have a question for ya... if everyone on your planet gets that 6th sense with there husbands/wives, then how can your enemies tell when you are doing it, and not everyone else?"

"I don't know. I am not positive that they can actually tell where I am if I use my powers, my mother just told me that I should be careful when using my powers, I just assumed that, that was what she meant."

"Oh...so you have class today. Ya know, I am going to miss you."

"I now, but I get out at noon. So, that is not that long. Just 3 hours."

"Yeah, but do you know what we could do in 3 hours, if you weren't going to school?"

"Oh, don't get me started. I can't be late for class. But I promise I will make it up to you after class." he said, then kissed me deeply. That was enough to get me started, but Max backed off.

Max had to get clean, and so did I, we shared the showerhead. He would wash his hair, while I put shampoo in mine. It was just like a system we had. We got out in time for him to get dressed, and grab his book, and keys before heading for the door.

I opened the door for him, while he was walking out. I was still in my robe. He turned to me, and said "I will be back in 3 hours, save that thought, and you better still be in that robe when I come back." he kissed me. He then pulled the string on my robe and it fell open. He then pushed the faburic off my shoulders and looked at me with a smile on his face. "A little something for the road. God, I can't wait to get back here." he turned, and then headed down the hall.

I closed the door, put my robe back on, then looked around the apartment. I could go on the computer, and search for a job.

The 3 hours went by quick, and before I knew it, there was a nock at the door. I opened it to see Max there with a stack of books in his arms.

"Oh, honey. Let me help you."

"No, I got it." he said when he put the books on the table, closed the door, and looked at me.

"You listened, I am impressed."

"Yeah, well, I can't argue with the king."

"No, you can't." he said. Then pushed me back against the wall separating the kitchen and the living room. He pulled the tie on my robe, and it released. He then ran his hands over my shoulders and pushed the material off of me again. He just looked at my body, then at my eyes.

"We have to make this quick, Isabelle will be here in about an hour."

"Oh, well, I am ready now, and I can be done in 15 minutes. So, time is not a problem."

"You are an amazing women."

Twenty minutes later, we laid next to each other, trying to control our breath so we could get up, and get dressed. Then the door bell rang. I looked over at Max, his eyes were wide with fear, and he said "they're early."

He jumped up, and threw his cloths on. I ran to the dresser, and got panties, a bra, a shirt, and a pair of jeans from the closet. Max was already at the door, when I was pulling my shirt down, and making sure everything was in place. I then stood next to Max as Isabelle, and I was guessing, Michael, and Tess entered.

"Wow, bro. It took you long enough to answer the door. I was about to just use my key." She said, then looked at Max's outfit. "Oh, your shirt is inside out. I should of figured. Max and Liz, in the middle of the afternoon." Isabelle finished while she was walking toward the sofa. Michael and Tess followed. I knew I was blushing, and Max was looking down. He grabbed my hand, as I started for the sofa. He pulled me to his side, and whispered in my ear. "I haven't told Isabelle that I told you our secret, so the shit will hit the fan in a few minutes, just to warn you."

"Thanks, I'll watch out."

Max sat on the chair that was opposite the sofa, and I sat on his lap. There was nowhere else to sit. I looked over at Tess, and she was not happy with my seating choice. And neither was Isabelle.

"Max, I thought this was going to be a private conversation, if you know what I mean." Isabelle said, referring that I was to get out of there, so they could talk about business.

"Well, Isabelle. Something happened last night, and Liz knows who I am, and she is okay with it. So, I thought..." Max said

"YOU TOLD HER?" Isabelle said with volume, and wide eyes. "Do you want to kill all of us? What were you thinking? I mean I am amazed that she didn't run away screaming... wait... you did tell her that she is going to be an alien soon right?"

"Yes, I told her everything. She is basically my wife now, so I don't want to keep anything from her. And it may help that she knows. It was hard enough hearing her thoughts, and not being able to comment on them."

"I told you not to us your powers, not for any of us to use out powers. It is to dangerous. God, Max. Who are you? You want us all dead, that is it."

"No, Isabelle. You know that is the last thing I want to happen. But I have a theory on that. Maybe he can't find us threw our powers. Well, at least not reading thoughts. All married couples on Antar can read there spouse's thoughts, so why would it just be focused on us? But there are a lot of things that we need to talk about. One of the most important is, that we need to stay together now. I think that Michael and Tess should move here."

"Wait, hold the phone. I can't move. I have a life, and a job in Roswell, why don't you move there?" Tess said for the 1st time. She sounded like a little whinny girl when she talked. I have no idea that Max ever saw in her.

Max smiled and looked at me. He must of read my mind. Then he said "Yeah, me neither." Then he looked at Tess. "I have to go to school, our parents are here, and we are going to be getting married so, and it has to be in Atlanta. It will be the social event of the season. "Max finished, and rolled his eyes. He looked so adorable when he was mad.

I had to say something to help him out "And it would be easier because me father owns an apartment building close to here. You can probably get free apartments."

There was silence, as they thought it over.

"Yeah, I guess we can move here. I have no attachment, and Tess, you can get another job here." Michael said. He had a very level head. He was a lot like Max.

"No, you got that completely wrong." Max whispered in my ear, "He is not level headed, he is just tired now, so that is why he is cooperating."

"Oh." I replied, and smile at him. I kind of like it when he listens to my thoughts, it is just that I think the others will pick up on what he is doing. And I know Isabelle with get very angry.

well, I will stop. that sounded like max, but in my head. Wow, that was weird. Are you talking to me threw my thoughts?

yeah, you will get used to it soon.

"Hey, earth to Max." Isabelle said while waving her arms around. "We have other things to talk about. Like, the wedding. When is it? Are we going to have the other ceremony, in the pod chamber? When are you guys planning on having kids? And I think it is weird that we are going to find our soul mates soon, because I don't have anyone in my life. I just think this is all to weird. How am I suppose to find my soul mate. How did you find Liz?"

"Well, 1st. We don't know when the wedding is. 2nd. Yes, I was planning on having another ceremony in the pod chamber. 3rd. I guess..." Max trailed off, looking at me... when do you want to have kids?

Kids after our honeymoon sounded nice.

"probably after our honeymoon. And 4th. I didn't find Liz, we were just drawn together, we were in the right place at the right time. You all will find your soul mates, when you are suppose to find them." Max finished.

"But what if your soul mates are in Roswell, and I move here. Then how will I find him?" Tess asked. Gosh she is so annoying.

"Well, I highly doubt, if we are thinking about you moving to Atlanta, and we live in Atlanta, that your soul mates are in Roswell. Liz wasn't in Roswell. She was here. Everything happens for a reason. I think that all of your soul mates will be here."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13:

We talked about everything from soul mates to Kivar. I really started to understand about there life. And what they are going to go threw in the future. It was starting to get late in the afternoon, and I was getting very hungry. Thank god they decided to leave. Isabelle got up and said "Oh, Michael and Tess are going to be staying at our house. Just so you know."

"Yeah, thanks." Max said.

"We have a flight back on Sunday. Maybe you and I can hang out Saturday." Michael said to max. you could tell they were close friends.

"Yeah, I have tickets to the University of Georgia, and Georgia Tech game. We can go to that. You still like football right?"

"Yeah, I love football. I am game."

That reminded me. "Hey, my dad always reserves the company box for that game. It has a great view, you guys can watch it there. I wasn't planning on going, but we can all go. There is free food, and an open bar. Even though my father will be there, my friends will be going. Maria and Alex. We can all hang out, if you want." I said to everyone.

"Yeah, that could be cool. I won't turn down, free food, drink, and a great view. I am in. What about you Iz, and Tess?"

"Yeah, I'll go." Tess replied.

"Sure." was all Isabelle said.

They started to head out the door, and I headed into the kitchen. Left over pizza sounds good. I started to heat up the pizza, when max walked over to me, and hugged me from behind. I just love it when he does that.

"I know you do. So, can I have some too?" I guess he was talking about he Pizza. I put a few more slices on the plate. "You were great. I think Isabelle is starting to like you. And Michael and Tess are getting there. Well, I have a load of work to do. So, I have to get started." The microwave timer went off, and I got another plate, and gave Max 2 pieces of pizza. "So, try to be quiet so I can finish this. I want to be able to fall asleep with you tonight. Not to stay up all night, and fall asleep at my desk."

"Don't worry. I will be quiet." I said with a kiss, and a push of the shoulder to get him on his way.

The night went well. I searched more school that need teachers, and found 4 in the Atlanta area, while Max studied for class. He finished around 9 at night. He really worked hard, and looked really tired when he was done. I didn't want to think about making love tonight. He was to tired.

I decided to make sandwiches for both of us, and to just go to sleep. We ate our sandwiches in silence, just enjoying each others company. I like just being together with him, in silence. When we were done, I put the dirty dishes in the dishwasher, and started it. I turned to see, Max yawning, and I walked up to him. "Hey honey... why don't we go to bed, and get some sleep. You look really tired."

"Okay, if that is what you want."

"That is what I want."We then fell asleep in each other's arms.

The next few days went almost exactly like Monday. Well, with the exception of making love in the middle of the afternoon. Max would wake up, take a shower, go to class. He would come home, we would eat lunch together, and then he would study. Wednesday, I went over to Maria's dorm after lunch. Max had more work then usual, and I didn't want to disturb him. Me and Ria talked about everything. We started to look at bridal magazines to pick out the style dress I would like, and the floral arrangements I would like. We also talked about the big football game on Saturday. I was glad that she and Alex will be going. I love to have my friends there.

Friday, Max, Isabelle, Michael, Tess, and I went out to dinner. It was a casual thing, and we just had dinner, and the 4 of them talked about random things. It was great to be around everyone, but I still feel out of the loop half of the time. I don't know all of the stuff they went threw before I was put into the picture. I could tell there was tension in the group, and also that they have gone threw a lot of hard times together. It kind of scares me sometimes to think of Max and the rest of them, running from the FBI. They can be some scary people occasionally. The FBI came to our home once. They were questioning my father about a man that worked for him. He was a drug dealer, and was running from the police. The FBI took over it. I always thought there were scary people.

I woke up before Max on Saturday. The kick-off was at 1pm, so we all decided to meet at Max's apartment at 11:30. All of us being, Max, Michael, Tess, Isabelle, Maria, Alex, and me. We were going to get there about an hour early, but then we would have time to see them warm up, and that is always fun. We are going to take 4 people in Max's mustang. And 3 in Isabelle's car.

Max and I waited outside for them to arrive. Maria and Alex were the 1st to show. Then Isabelle arrived with everyone already in her car. The rest of us pilled in Max's car, and followed Isabelle over to the stadium. There was a little traffic, but not that much. The whole ride, Maria and Alex were arguing about who is going to win. I just giggled to my self, and held Max's hand. You could already see people in the parking lot tailgating. I have always liked going to football games. As we parked our car in the parking garage, we all got out. We made out way to the elevator, and went to the penthouse area. There were different rooms, my father always got the 1st, it has the best view. I knocked on the door, knowing my father was already there. The door opened, and Kyle stood there.

"Kyle, what are you doing here?" I asked, I was completely shocked.

"Well, hello to you to Liz. Your father happened to invite my father to the game, and I am just tagging along. I can see you brought your posy. And your new boyfriend. Hey...Max, is that it?" Kyle said, looking at Max.

"Yeah, so, are you going to let us in?" Max asked

"Yeah, I guess I have to." Kyle said, and moved out of the way.

I was still holding Max's hand when I saw my father. He was talking to the governor, Jim Valentie. My father greeted me with a hug.

"Wow, I didn't know you were bringing all these people. But the more the merrier. You know we have enough food to feed everyone and the 2 football teams. So... everyone, come in and enjoy your self." my dad said.

"Thanks dad." I said while walking over to take a seat with Max.

Me and Max left the other to mingle with each other. The game started, and I noticed Michael and Maria sitting next to each other, watching the game. I didn't think anything of it. During half time, I got up, and got Max and myself some food. I then noticed Kyle, and Tess talking together in the corner, he probably told her one of his stupid jokes, but it had her laughing. That was the 1st time I heard her laugh. Then I saw Isabelle, and Alex talking to each other up in the front on the room, near the windows. They all seemed to be paired off. That made me smile. I was a match maker, and I didn't even know it.

do you think they could of found there soul mates?

That was max again, god I love him. I thought... yeah, maybe. But I don't want to jinx it. That would be great if it was.

yeah, your friends are trustworthy, right? he said, as I was heading back to our seats with the food.

Of course my friends are trustworthy. I trust them with all my secrets, and my life.

I sat next to him, and handed him a club sandwich.

"That's good. But you don't have any secrets do you?" Max asked me. Actually talking to me now.

"No, it is just if I had any secrets, that I could trust them with it." We ate out sandwiches, and watched the game.

My father made his way over to us, later on, around the middle of the 3rd quarter.

"Hey, you guys are getting along better I see." he said, and I didn't know what he was talking about. I looked down, and saw that I had one of my legs on Max, and we were holding hands. I could feel Max starting to pull his hand away, until I held tighter, signaling him not to let go.

"Yeah, dad. You did real good, picking him as my husband." I said to my father.

"Well, I am glad you two are happy. I was just wondering how soon the two of you would like to tie the not?"

There was a cheering coming from Alex, and Michael. I looked up and smiled. I was glad they were having a good time. But the question my father asked, put a damper on my mood.

"I don't know dad, we just meet each other, about a week ago, can you give us some time. I mean, I have to teach him not to snore, and to pick up his wet towels, before we are married." I said to my father.

"Hey, I don't snore." Max said.

"Oh, yes you do, but I can get over that. It is the leaving wet towels bunched up in the bathroom, that I am getting really sick of. They are starting to smell."

"Well, at least I don't leave hair all in the shower. If I didn't know better, I would say you were big foot with hair all over you body. It is really nasty to see wet hair on the shower walls."

"I don't leave hair on the walls."

"Oh, yes you do."

I didn't notice, but my father had walked off, and started talking to the governor again. "Yeah? Well, you leave your dirty, socks on the bedroom floor, that is why they made cloths hampers."

"Oh," Max, said with a chuckle. "Is there anything else you have to say about me?"

"Yes, plenty." I started to laugh also. But then max let go of my hand, and started to tickle me. I couldn't stop laughing. "Oh, please stop, that tickles." was what I was trying to say, but I don't think he understood me threw the laughing.

He finally stopped, and I had to catch my breath.

"Well, now you know my weakness. I am very ticklish." I said to Max.

"Yep. I am going to use that to my advantage from now on."

We watched the game and Georgia Tech won. That made Maria one very unhappy camper. She was practically yelling at Alex the whole way home, when he would bring up Tech's win.

I had to break it up. "Hey, guys... what was up with you guys today. Maria and Michael, and Alex and Isabelle? You guys really hit is off, I guess."

"Yeah, Isabelle is so beautiful. We are going out on a real date tomorrow. I can't wait." Alex said. He had a real smile on his face. That is so cute. I love to see my friends happy.

"Yeah, Michael is cool. He is leaving tomorrow, but he will call me when he is back in town. Did you know that he is moving here?" Maria said to me.

"Yeah, I head him and Max talking about it. I am happy for you guys."

"Yeah." they both said at the same time. They laugh, then I turned around and there was quiet again. I held Max's hand for the rest of the ride.


	14. Chapater 14

This is an important chapter... I hope you like it. I am not working on the following chapters... they will be up soon. Give me reviews, you know I love them.

Chapter 14:

5 months later:

It is my wedding day. I can't believe it. It is finally happening. Maria, my mother, and I have been running around town for the last month, making sure that everything is going to be perfect. Last week, all of the men went to get there tux's fitted. It was the funniest site anyone could see.

Last week:

"We look like penguins." Max said, as Michael, Alex, and Kyle walked out. They were getting fitted for there Tuxes, and they really did look like penguins.

"Well, the girls are suppose to look like princesses, and the guys are suppose to look like penguins." I replied. The look on his face, said that he didn't like my answer.

"Well, I want to be a prince. Not a penguin."

"Well, you are my prince." I said, and walked up to him, and gave him a kiss.

Memory ended.

Max has been under a lot of stress lately. There are finals coming up, and the weeding after that. We were lucky, that his school schedule, worked so well, with the wedding, and every thing that is going to happen after the wedding. We have a honeymoon to take to the Bahamas, and then we are all going to meet in Roswell, so we can have an Antarian ceremony.

Oh, and I was amazed, but everyone has found there soul mate. I know it is kind of weird saying it like that, but it is true. Alex and Isabelle, are never caught away from each other. Max told me when he talked to Isabelle on the phone, that she knows Alex is the one. I think they are going to be the next ones to get married. But it may take Isabelle longer to tell him about her secret then it took me and max. When Michael, and Tess came back to Georgia for good, about 3 months ago, Michael was at Maria's a lot. Every time I went over there, he was always there. And when I talk to Ria on the phone, she can't wait to give me all of the details of there relationship. A lot of those details she could of kept to her self, but I listened like a good friend anyway. I am pretty sure that Tess and Kyle have hooked up. They are a lot alike, and that is good. She can have him.

It is my wedding day, Maria is my maid of honor, and Isabelle, and Tess are also my brides maids. Michael is Max's best man, and Alex and Kyle are Max's grooms men. I was doing my make up, when Isabelle walked in.

"My brother is a complete mess. He is so nervous, it is hilarious." Isabelle said to me.

"Yeah, well, I am a nervous wreck also. Gosh, this is my wedding day. I am marring the man of my dreams, but..." I trailed off.

"I know what you are talking about. But you guys are meant to be together. Oh, and not to put more pressure on you, but there are a lot of photographers out there."

"Well, thanks Isabelle, its not like Liz has enough stuff to worry about." Maria said, helping me out. I am about to lose it, and start to freak out. I just need to calm down.

"Hey, can you guys just leave me alone for 3 minutes? I just need to calm down before I lose it. Okay?"

"Yeah," Isabelle said.

"Sure, we have plenty of time. All you need to do now is get your dress on, and that only takes... okay, we are out of here." maria said.

I just sat in the chair and put my head in my hands, and breathed deep. I just thought about Max, and everything was okay.

yeah, know. Its bad luck to talk to the groom before the weeding. max said threw my thoughts.

well, I don't think talking to each other threw out thoughts counts.

yeah, probably not. You seem really stressed, are you okay.

yeah, I will be now. But what about you. Isabelle said you were a nervous mess.

well, I am. I can't believe I am marring the women of my dreams today. We haven't seen each other in about 24 hours. How was your bachelorette party?

It was okay, I wish you were there though. How did your bachelor party go? I know Michael was in charge, so I bet there were strippers involved.

yeah, there was, but all I could think about was you.

you are really raking up the brownie points. Good thinking. Well, I have to finish getting ready, and I guess I will see you in about 30 minutes.

yep. I can't wait. I love you.

I love you too.

And with that, I looked into the mirror, and made sure my make-up was perfect. It is really hard not seeing Max. I spent the night in my old room last night, after the party. Then I was awoken to Maria, making my a bath with rose peddles in it, and she gave me a manicure. Then it was off to the garden. It is an outdoor wedding. There is a beautiful garden in Peachtree City. Near my parents house. The whole day I haven't seen Max once, and that was the 1st time I got to talk to him. Getting married really sucks.

Isabelle, Maria, and Tess walked in.

My hair was down, but the front stands of hair were pulled back with little clips, and it was curled. My make up was perfect, and all I needed to do was get my dress on.

The dressing room was divided by a big curtain hanging. I walked back there, and started to get my dress on. Maria helped me with zipping it up. My dress was a white, strapless gown, that puffed out slightly from the waist. I think it is what people call A-line. It had flowers embroidered all over it. The flowers were a tan, grayish color, but went extremely well with the dress. From the waist in the front, the fabric separated in the skirt, and the inside fabric was the same color as the embroidered flowers. It had a layered, more dress then there actually is, look. I loved my dress. There was a train that went out about 5 feet, it was just enough, but not to much. I had no idea how I was going to dance in that this at the reception. But I was going to do my best. My shoes matched my dress. I was pretty much ready.

My father and mother entered, a few minutes after that. My mother had tears in her eyes, and I was about to cry also, but I kept it all it. This is suppose to be a happy, not a sad day.

"Liz, you look beautiful. I am very proud you have decided to get married when you did. I hope you are happy." My dad said to me.

"I am." I replied.

My mother just stood there looking at me.

"Well, we are going now. There are a lot of people there. Good luck, and I will be waiting for you, at the end of the isle."

"Okay dad."

They left, and I only had about 10 minutes left. I was very hungry. I am thankful now that we chose to do traditional vows because I was ready for the reception to begin. Maria also helped me with my Vail, and the brides maids all left to wait outside in the hall way of the building where the reception will be held. I was suppose to walk out of this big recreation building that had glass windows everywhere, but was covered by drapes. I everyone quiet outside, and that was my Que to get behind everyone. I held my fathers hand, as the Wedding March started to play. We had a live orchestra out there. This whole thing must of cost a fortune. Once the brides maids were at the end of the isle, I was my turn to head down. I could see Max at the end, and knew this was going to be the best day of my life. When we finally reached the end, there was the traditional giving the daughter away, and it was kind of cheesy.

I looked into Max's eyes the whole time, and thanks god, I only had to say 'I do', because everyone here would of heard I was about to start crying. I could see Max was on the edge of crying also. When Max slipped the ring on my finger, I couldn't stop smiling. Wow, I was completely by-polor today. I put max's ring on his finger, and we kissed. It was a quick kiss, not to much. This was a wedding after all. Then we headed down the Isle, and everyone cheered. Max and I waited in my dressing room until everyone entered the reception area.

"You look amazing today. Gosh I have been away from you for to long." Max said, and kissed me deeply. It was a good thing that I didn't wear lipstick today. It was just lip gloss.

"Oh, max. we better stop. Or we will end up starting our honeymoon sooner then expected. Not that it's a bad thing, it is just that, my parents might not agree."

"Yeah, I don't want your father to hate me." Max said, and I just fell into his embrace. We waited until Ria came inside, and told us to wait in the hall way. I had already taken off my Vail, and Max and I walked out hand in hand.

We were announced as Mr, and Mrs Max Evans. It was so sweet. We sat and ate, then we were the 1st one to dance. There were a lot of wedding presents there, probably a few dozen toasters, some blenders, maybe a knife set in there, and some more kitchen items. But that is stuff we will need in our new home. We have to start thinking about a house when we get back. I had to throw the bouquet, and Max threw my garter. You could only guess that destiny had a huge role in who caught what. Isabelle caught the bouquet, and Alex caught the garter. It was very funny. I could see the happy glow of Isabelle, and Alex. They were meant to be together.

It got later, and people started to leave. Max and I were still dancing, and so was Michael and Maria; Alex and Isabelle; and Kyle and Tess. I had to dance with Max's father, and Max had to dance with my mother, but we ended up together in the end. As people started to leave, the presents were lead into my parents SUV, and they were going to keep them at there house, in my room. I was going to go back home with Max, and our plane left tomorrow at 10am.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15:

We danced some more, and then decided we should go home. It was our wedding night, after all. Max drove here in his Mustang, so he drove us home. It was great riding in the car with him, knowing that we were married. We when we arrived at the apartment, I realized that I had to walk up all of those stairs in my dress.

I could carry you, all the way up there.

no, max. I can do it.

We headed up the stairs, and I finally made it, without ruining my dress. I stopped at the front door, and Max opened it. He then turned to me, and picked me up.

"What are you doing?" I asked, laughing.

"Carrying you threw the threshold. Its tradition."

"Well, I guess you can't mess with tradition." I said, still laughing.

He placed me on the floor when I was inside, and he closed the door. I started to head to the bedroom to get out of my dress.

"You sure you don't need any help getting out of you dress?" Max said trying to be clever, but he was just so cute, that it didn't work.

"Well, you could help with the zipper, and after I get it off, then you can help me relax. If you know what I mean." I said to him, in a sultry voice.

He started to ease the zipper down, he made sure that he touched the exposed skin, all the way down. "I know what you mean, and I can't wait. A whole 24 hours away from you is to long."

When he finished with the zipper, I headed into the bedroom, and just pushed the door closed. I laid the dress on the bed, and went to the dresser. I know that teddy would come in handy. Max had to put up with a lot lately, and I was going to give him a reward. When I was ready for Max, and my dress was in the closet, I opened the door, and looked for max. He was sitting on the sofa, watching the T.V. ESPN to be exact.

"Is that television more important than me?" I asked him, and he turned around, and his jaw dropped.

"A women out of my own fantasies." he said, as he approached me.

He wrapped his hands around me, and pulled me close. As we were walking back into the bedroom, I started to unbutton his shirt. Gosh, I needed him. We were so frantic, we didn't want to take it slow. We needed each other now. We fell on the bed, and Max wiggled his way out of his jeans.

"Damn, I am going to have to enjoy this later, but now, I just need you." Max said, and started to take the garment off of me.

"I know what you mean." I said to him.

We held each other tight, as Max thrust into me. It felt so good, to be with him again. I can't go that long without him again. I reached the peak quickly, and so did Max. We laid next to each other trying to catch out breath.

I looked over at max, and smiled "wow."

"You can say that again." he told me, and smiled back.

After 5 minutes, we started again, this time slower. We made love over and over again. We only got about 2 hours of sleep, but we didn't care. We could sleep on the plane.

Maria was going to pick us up at 6:30. It was now 5:45. I should probably get up, but I didn't want leave Max. Honey. Wake up. We have to get ready.

I'm up, just give me a minute. You wore me out. max said to me.

I wore you out? You were the one that wanted to go again.

yeah, that was after the 1st time, you were the one that wanted to go again after the 3rd time

yeah, maybe. But I just can't resist you. I leaned over and started to kiss the exposed skin in his neck, and shoulder.

"well, I guess that's okay. This is our honeymoon after all."

"Yeah, so we should get in the shower, I don't want Ria to have anything to threw in our face going to the airport. And I know she will, if we are late."

I got up, and headed for the shower, Max followed. We washed each other, and made love in between shampooing, and conditioning. This was the life. We got out, and I had just enough time to blow-dry my hair, before Maria got there. I was putting all of my stuff in my suitcase, and double checking to make sure I had everything. The doorbell rang, and Max answered it. I could hear Maria, making comments about our wedding night. You just had to love her. I got to thinking about our wedding night, and Max, and... I forgot to take the pill last night. Well, that's okay, I mean, I just double up today. I found it in my suitcase, and popped two of the pills. Maria walked in, and said "So, I bet you had an amazing night last night."

"Yeah, I did. But I am not giving you any of the details... Not till after the honeymoon." I told her.

"Okay. So are you ready. 4 days in the Bahamas. You must be very excited. When are you going to be getting in on Friday?"

"Well, we are going to stop in Roswell, for a few hours, then head back here, we will get in on Saturday, around 4pm. But Isabelle will drive us home."

"Why are you going to Roswell?" Ria asked with that a confused look on her face.

"Don't know, its just that Max want to go there. So, I am going to humor him." I had to lie to my best friend. I don't think telling her that my husband and her boyfriend are aliens, will not go down that well. She has a tendency to overreact. But I still hate lying to my best friend.

"Okay, well, are you ready?"

"Yeah." I said, as I pulled the huge suitcase off of the bed. I looked over and saw Max's smaller suitcase. "Hey, honey. How about you carry my suitcase, and I will carry yours."

"No, I will carry both of ours." he said, while grabbing them both.

"Okay."

He headed toward the door, Maria walked out, and I turned around to make sure everything was okay. Then I closed the door and locked it. Me and Ria headed down the stairs toward the car, behind Max.

We all got into Ria's car, and Max and I both sat in the back. "Hey, love birds. This is your driver speaking. Have you checked out the society part of the paper this morning?" Ria asked.

"No, why?" I asked her.

"Oh, its just that there are a lot of your wedding pictures in there. Look at this." she handed the paper back to us. I looked at the headline. 'Restaurant Heiress, and Son of Prominent Lawyer, Married.'

"Well, that is a good picture of us under the heading. At least they didn't put bad pictures of us on there." Max commented. I threw the paper in the front seat, and just smiled at him.

"Yeah. I just really hate having my picture in the newspaper every time I do something good or bad." I said.

"Well, chica. You do something good, it goes in the paper. You do something bad, it goes in the tabloids." Maria said, and chuckled to her self. I hated to admit it, but she was right. Thanks god I didn't get my picture in the tabloid that much.

We arrived at the airport around 7:15. That gave us enough time to get threw security, and to wait about 2 hours until the plane was ready to board. The security was murder at the airport.

Ria turned to me, and gave me a hug. "Now, you be careful. Don't decide that you want to run the plane into a building, or into the water. And don't overexert yourself. You would hate it if you or Max pulled a muscle in the middle of your honeymoon." she said, and smile. I gave her a hug, and we said our goodbyes.

I was right. We waited for 2 hours, until the plane arrived, but I had Max. I was okay with that.

We got on the plane, and found our seats. I got the window seat, and Max sat next to me. We were lucky that there wasn't another person next to him. The flight was smooth, and the sky was beautiful. Max would occasionally look out of my window. And I thought about all the fun we would have on our honeymoon.


	16. Chapter 16

This is a long chapter. I just didn't see a place to end it, so I kept going. Hope you like it so far. There is a lot that I have to add to this story, and I realized that there are probably going to be a lot of chapters. So, stick with me. And am editing and getting them to you as fast as I can.

Chapter 16:

We arrived at the airport, and we had a driver waiting for us when we got there. It was a beautiful ride to the hotel. The ocean was amazing. I am not sure what island I was on, but it was very beautiful. It was a light blue color with white sand. We arrived at a hotel that was suitable for the island. It had Tan stucco on the outside with seashells all around it.

We were dropped off, and greeted by a man that was very friendly. He greeted us, and got a bellman to take our bags. Our room was on the top floor. I walked in with Max behind me, and the bellman behind us. He dropped off the bags, and said something to Max. I looked out the window and saw the beautiful ocean, with boats and people all around. I looked strait down and a saw a huge pool with a waterfall. The sun was hitting the sad and it glistened. It was so clean. I had never been on beaches like this before... mostly Daytona Beach, or Panama City in Florida. There were no cars on this beach, just people. I knew I would have a great honeymoon. As I was thinking about all of the stuff I had to get done before I could take a walk on that beach, Max snaked his arms around me, his body pressing up against mine.

"So, do you like it?" Max asked, acting as though I wouldn't like it.

"It is amazing, beautiful, and...WOW."

"Well, I know you must really like it. Have you looked at the room yet?"

"There's more?" I said with a smile, acting amazed, and joking with him.

"Yes." he said while turning me away from the window. "We have our own kitchen." pointing to the left corner, by the front door. There was a stove, refrigerator, sink, and cabinets. It also had a bar sitting area around the kitchen, just like at our apartment. "Then there is the living room" located next to the kitchen. The area that we were currently standing in. It had tile floors everywhere, a tan leather sofa, coffee table, and a big screen entertainment center. I thought how hard it would be to keep Max away from it.

not if you are in bed with me

I had to laugh out loud at that one...

"back to our tour..." he walked me over to a door on the right, next to the television. "The bedroom."

He opened the door to reveal a king sized bed. It had seashells printed on the comforter. Behind the bed were mirrors all on the walls. There was a fan overhead, a dresser and a small T.V. atop the dresser. The bathroom was to the left. It consisted of a huge whirlpool tub, shower with glass doors, and a small sink area and a little toilet room to the far left corner.

"Wow, a lot of mirrors." I said as I entered the bedroom.

"Yeah. It can be a good thing." Max said as he pulled me in tighter.

"Well, we have to get unpacked, and then maybe we can take advantage of all the mirrors." I said as I reluctantly released myself from him, but smiled.

I found our suitcases in the hall, and I pulled mine into the bedroom. It took me about twenty minuets to put everything away. When I was done, I found max had been laying on the bed waiting for me to finish. He then glanced at his watch. "Did you bring enough cloths?"

"Hey get used to it. I have to make sure I have everything. It is better to have it and not need it, then to need it and not have it."

"Okay, so it is about one in the afternoon. The bellman said that we can order food from their grocery store or room service and have it brought to out room in an hour or less. And I would love to take a swim, but... all I really want right now it you." he said all of this while getting off the bed and approaching me.

"Really?" I said as he pulled me in again. "You know I always want you."

He then lowered his head and kissed me. It was sweet and loving. Everything our relationship was, and more. It then turned passionate and needy. We eventually made great use of the king sized bed. We both realized that we had been apart to long, and wanted to make up for lost time. After the climatic fall, I laid trying to catch me breath. "Wow, that was another quickie, but extremely passionate."

"Yeah..." max was also trying to catch his breath. He turned to me and propped his self up on his arm." Ya know... I really love you."

We locked eyes and all that previous passion started to ignite again. I then realized I could not live without Max, ever. He was IT for me. The man that completes me. I knew it deep down for a few months now, but now I can actually say it without falter.

"Why couldn't you realize it before?"

There he goes reading my mind again. "Because I have found out threw experience in my life that whenever something great happens it is always short lived, and I tend to stay unattached to anything. I don't want to be hurt, and if I were to get attached then in the end, I would be deeply hurt. But I know now that I can let you in to who I really am, who I want to grow to be, and who I was before you. You have now idea how much you mean to me, and I want you to stay with me forever."

"I'm not..."

"I'm not done... I know you will stay with me forever. We will live, make a family, and grow old together, and that is what I want the most out of my life."

"So, you have been detached from me?"

"In a way yes. Not as much as other times in my life, but a little. I kept thinking that something will happen and that would take me away from you. I know I am your soul mate, and I know you will away be with me in here." I said while taking Max's hand and putting it to my head. Then traveling it down to my heart. "I was just...scared. Not of you, don't even think this is where I am going with this, but of what our parents had the power to do, or other people. But we are married now, and nothing can keep me away from you. I love you with all my hear and soul, and I want us to be one of those inseparable couples."

"I already though we were."

"Oh, Max. I'm sorry for the way I have been thinking. I have flaws, and I have to fix them. I just want to be as close to you as possible, and that is why I am laying my heat out on the table. No one has ever known me the way you do. I have my blond moments, and I know that...and I know that I act like an idiot in front of you, and you can be the real you also. That is the most amazing thing about our relationship. I just... I just don't want anything to change."

"I promise that it will never change. I wont let it." he then kissed me and I knew he loved me as much as I loved him. Then I felt like I was being thrown into a dream again. Like the time Max told me who he was. When I saw a flash of him but it looked recent. It was the day before out wedding. Max and Michael were talking about the bachelor party.

"So, that was a great party. You didn't to seem to have such a great time. Kyle was the one that looked to be enjoying himself the most. What was up with you.?"

"Well, I just didn't seem to think those girls were attractive. I only have eyes for Liz, and I'm sorry, but I can't help it. Once you and Maria get hot and heavy, you will know what I am talking about."

"I think that may be pretty soon. We almost went all the way the other night, but I had to stop. I don't want to pressure her, and I know that she is the one. That would then lead to her changing and I don't want to scare her. She is not as level headed as Liz, she will actually run away screaming. What was Liz like after you told her."

"Well, she wanted me to explain thing more thoroughly, to better understand them, but in the end... all she wanted to do was have sex."

"Well, I know Maria likes me, but I don't think she will be that willing to jump into the sac with a alien."

"You never know until you try it. She is supposedly your soul mate, and on some level she has the ability to understand. Oh, have you been able to read her thoughts already?"

" Only occasionally. Mostly when she is in another room, and it is the worst when we are just hanging out in her living room. She loves to read, so she would read, and I would watch t.v. That is when I can hear every word, and it is so hard trying to concentrate on the t.v. when she is reading."

"Yeah, well, I'm glad Liz doesn't read much."

"You really love her don't you?"

"Why would you ask that?"

"Because every time you think or talk about her, you eyes practically light up."

"Yeah, I really love her. More than you know."

I kept kissing him, trying to ignore the fact that I had a flash. I was a great one, but I needed to feel that love from Max, not just hearing it.

We ended up on round two, then decided it would be good if we headed down to the pool for a hour or two. We dressed in our bathing suits, and had to put cover-ups over them to go threw the lobby. We saw this restaurant, and decided that we should eat something before we head to the pool. It would probably be to late to eat later.

After we ate we headed to the pool. We sat in the lounge chairs for about fifteen minutes, then went into the pool. There was no one else out there. It was mostly getting late, and everyone was inside. It was great to play around with Max in the pool. We would laugh, chase each other, and splash water everywhere. We acted like little kids. He makes me so happy.

When we were done, we decided to leave our stuff by the pool, and go to the beach and watch the sun go down. It was beautiful. We sat in the sand, held one another, and watched the sun descend past the horizon. The perfect ending to the perfect day. What more could a girl ask for.

Max stood up, and helped me up. It got dark quick. The moon was out and full. There was not a cloud in the sky, just stars.

"Max. Can you see your planet from here?"

"No, it is way to far away to see it from here. But if you..." He trailed off, and started looking in the sky. "Oh, there. You see that star?" he said and pointed to a slightly dim star.

"Yeah."

"That is Panaris star. It is the farthest star we can see. We can also see it from our planet."

"Wow, that is amazing. Do you remember anything from your planet?"

"No, it is like it never happened. But this life is the best. I couldn't ask for more."

And we then started to walk down the beach, and then I realized Max was having some, not so proper, thoughts about me. hey, dirty minded. Watch what you are thinking about. You might turn me on.

and that would be a bad think?

Yes, I would then not have the patience to wait till be got back to our room. I would have to take you here on the beach.

Oh, is that a threat or a promise?

And that prompted me to pushing Max onto the sand. "Are you sure no one will see us?"

" It is two dark to see anything. I promise. Just relax. You are in my hands now. I wont let anything happen to you."

And with that he started to ravish me with his mouth, all the while, slowly taking off my bathing suit. I was trying to push off his with my feet, but didn't get very far. He knew what I was doing, and finished the job for me. He moved to be hovered over me, and I could feel he was ready.

He took my hand in his and pushed them above my head. A second later I thought I saw a light and looked up, hoping we weren't caught. It was only Max's hands glowing a beautiful light blue color. Then the waves of an orgasm started to crash over me, and I was about to cried his name. He must of know I was about to scream, so he put his mouth over mine to muffle the sound. We both released at the same time. It was magical. We made love in the sand. It was the most amazing experience I had ever shared with him. Right after our fall back to earth, he rolled off of me, and brought me with him. We needed a few minutes to catch our breath, but we had to get dressed again, and head back to the hotel.

"So, that was..." I started blushing. I am a total carefree person when I am around him. That is what I love the most about this man.

"Amazing, and spectacular." he finished my sentence for me, kissed me, then put his arm around me as we walked about to get our things, and to the room.

I had to take a quick shower to get the sand off of me. Max and I were planning on taking it together, but his cell phone rang. He was very upset. We asked everyone to call only if it was an emergency. And come to think of it... Isabelle was the only one to have the number. I heard him curse under his breath, "Sorry, honey...I have to take it. I will be right there. Don't start with out me." He finished while walking threw the condo to get his cell.

"Don't worry, it is not as much fun alone as it is with you." I knew I was talking to my self when I commented, but that is okay with me. I can talk to my self, and not have to worry about making a fool of my self.

MAX:

"It better be important." I said frustrated.

"I know you are mad, but this is serious. Tess and I both had a dream of Kivar. He told us that he was coming to Earth, like now. You have to cut your honeymoon short. We need you here now." Isabelle said frantically.

"Wait. Hold on one minute..." I paused to better understand this. This was way over my head. Kivar...Here? I'm not strong enough to face him. "You said Tess and you had this dream, why not Michael and I? I know you and Kivar had a past, but why Tess? Tess and him are like enemies. This can't be true."

"Well, he may of meant to send it to all of us, but me and Tess were the only ones asleep, so we were prone to receiving anything. I asked Michael before I called you, and he was with Maria, they didn't exactly sleep at all... EEWW... And you were with Liz... need I say more?" She had that tone that was like a irritated little child that didn't want to have this type of discussion.

"Geeze Is. We have only been here for less then a day, and we already have to leave?" Gosh this really sucked. "Fine, we will leave in the morning. Just give us this one night. If anyone calls me, I will get very P.Oed. I got to go." Then I hung up the phone, and headed to the shower. I needed to be with my wife, she was the only one that can make me truly happy. I saw her in the shower, and she looked more beautiful than ever. I know she gets prettier by the day.

LIZ:

I could hear his whole conversation, but it was more like I was ease-dropping. I could only hear what he was saying and what he was thinking. I know he was upset about this situation, but it was important, and we needed to go. He hung up with Isabelle, and headed into the bathroom. The look on his face told me that he was not happy.

"You don't have to tell me, I know." I then put a finger up to my head, and I knew he knew what I meant. "Lets just enjoy this time that we have together."

"Yeah, but this contradicts everything that you are trying to get rid of. The whole... when something good happens, it is always short lived. I want you to know that where ever we are it will always be like our honeymoon."

"Even when we are fifty, and it takes you hours to get it up, even with the help of Viagra?" I wanted to keep it serious, but I couldn't help laughing.

"Even if we have to wait hours." and he leaned down and started to kiss my neck then travel to my shoulders.

"Honey... I have to get this sand off of me, and I think we should order room service because I am getting hungry again."

"Okay, I will wait till me eat something."

Then we got out of the shower, and called for room service. We were lucky they were going to close the kitchen in about thirty minuets. I waited for the food to arrive, by waiting in the living room watching t.v. The food arrived, and Max was the one to get it. I felt my stomach turn, and flutter, then I looked down to see a green glow. I was the same intensity and type of light that Max gave on when we were on the beach. Did that mean I was pregnant? I couldn't be. I only missed it that one time, and I doubled up.

"Hey, is something wrong? I felt that you were worried all of a sudden."

"I'm okay. It was just..."

"What?" The he looked at me, and then down to my stomach. It was glowing again. I tried to cover it up, but he walked over to me and looked into my eyes. "What was that?"

"I... I..."

"Are you pregnant?"

"I don't know. I didn't think that I could get pregnant after just missing one pill. I double up this morning... I'm sorry. I know this is not how you wanted your life to turn out, we are newlyweds, and ..." he cut me off my pulling my into kiss him. While we were kissing I'm sorry

don't even think about it. I want kids. Yes it is a little early, but I did want them in the near future, so I guess it will just be sooner than expected.

I know it probably ruins all of your plans.

He pulled away and looked into your eyes. " I know I am not that enthusiastic about this now, but I was just a little blind-sided. I don't want you to feel that this is a bad thing. It is great. We are going to be parents. I am really happy that we have some time to prepare for this new adventure we will be on for the rest of our lives. I have always wanted to be a father...to raise children like my father raised me. And if we have a boy... then I can play football, baseball, and basketball with him. But if we have a girl, I can spoil her. This will be great. And we are already secure with a house, and enough of my saved up money to life off of until I start my residence at the hospital. This is great. Really. I want you to feel more enthusiastic."

" I want to be a mother, I am just not as happy as I could be because I am afraid that you don't want children."

" I do. I know we haven't talk about it, but I have wanted to get married for a while so I could start a family. When you came into my life, I know that we would start that family soon. It is just... I am afraid for your health, and the child's. I am not 100 sure about how to deliver a baby, and you know it will have to be a home pregnancy... the hospitals are to risky with this pregnancy. We don't want to reveal our secret. I will just have to get in more emergency delivery classes at the hospital when we get back." He put his arms around me and smiled down at me. "I love you with all my heart and soul. I want you to be happy. Are you happy?"

"Are you?"

"You tell me."

I had to concentrate to Max to get a fell for what he was felling. It was threw our telepathy that we could tell how the other was felling. I closed my eyes and thought about Max, and my unborn child. Then I felt all this happiness wash over me, and it was a different feeling then I was feeling, so I know it was Max's feelings. He was happy about the baby, and that made me happy. "You are happy. Which makes me happy."

He then bent down to kiss me softly. "Lets Eat"


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17:

We spent the rest of the night... never apart once. We played music and danced, ate a lot of food, and... well you get the idea. It was great, until we awoke in the morning and knew we had to get to the airport. We checked out of the hotel, and had to wait for about 4 hours until the flight arrived. Then there was another 3 hour flight to New Mexico. Then about a hour and a half drive from the airport to Roswell. It was a long and tiresome trip. When we arrived we found out that Max and I would stay in Michael's apartment. He was trying to sell it, but it was still not sold. Michael, Isabelle, and Tess stayed in Max's parents summer house that they still had in Roswell. Everything worked out great.

Then next was practice day. We all went out into the woods, and the 4 aliens practiced their powers by blowing up boulders. One would throw it up into the air, the other would 'blast' it. It was interesting watching Max using his powers. I had to keep focused on what Max was doing... just so I don't distract him. After they were done with there privative Isabelle thought it would be a good idea to get the Antarian wedding out of the way. We all walked to this big rock formation that was about a mile away from where we were practicing. Then we had to walk up a big hill to reach the entrance. After we found the door, and retrieved communication pods... we started the ceremony.

I held Max's hand, and we both held one pod. Then a hologram type picture came up of a beautiful women with a white dress and blond hair. She looked a lot like Isabelle. I remembered the flash that I received from Max, and knew this was his mother. She said some words that I understood, but had a different meaning on earth then they do on Antar. Instead of the traditional kiss at the end of a wedding, there was something a little different during this ceremony. We were to remember the first time we had sex. It was suppose to be in our minds and somehow have this connection with the other person. I thought about our first time together, and then a shiver went threw my body, and I felt more connected with Max then ever before. Then I felt like if we didn't make love right that second that I would bust.

After the ceremony was complete, Max's mother explained that by ending the ceremony that way, we will not be about to live a healthy life if we do not make love at least every forty-eight hours. Then she said her good-byes and the picture disappeared.

I looked over at Max, and we both looked stunned. This was all so new to me, I didn't know what was going on. What exactly did she mean by saying we would be sick. Like physically, or just emotionally.

We put everything away and walked back to our car and head to Max's parent's home. That was where the scheduled meeting was going to be. We planned on getting together to talk about what we should do once Kivar arrives.

This was the first time I had seen Max's house. It was beautiful. It wasn't as big as his house in Atlanta, but you can't really find big houses in Roswell New Mexico. The inside was very stylish. A lot like my house. I know they had to have an interior designer.

No. My mother has a great eye for color, and style. Interior Designing was her secret passion

Oh.

I never got a tour, we walked into the kitchen, and everyone of the aliens swarmed to the frig'. It was funny, they looked like a flock of vultures. I had to giggle to my self.

What's so funny?

You. You look like you haven't eaten in days. I am not even hungry.

Well, using and practicing our powers like we did, burns a lot of energy.

So, that is where you got that amazing looking body?

my body isn't have as fine as yours. after max said that, he looked up to me, and I saw the passion that lied beneath.

Then shivers ran threw my body, and I knew that if he didn't touch me soon I would spontaneously combust. I know he felt the same way, and walked over to me. He pulled me in close, and made sure there was no extra room between us. He lowered his head and started to devoir my mouth. The whole world seemed to fall away, and it was just Max and I. It felt so good to be in his arms, and to be kissing him.

I was brought back to earth with some one behind Max, clearing their throat. Max pulled away and glared across the room at Michael.

"Hey, I was eating here. And that is something I don't want to see." Michael saying while putting his hands up in surrender.

"Okay... Let's just get this meeting over with. I have more important things to do this afternoon then to be here talking about Kivar, and how we should prepare for his arrival that is not predicted for another couple of days. If you haven't noticed... it is still out honeymoon."

"Speaking of prepare..." That voice wasn't familiar. We all turned to the doorway that lead to the bedrooms. It was Kivar. Max used me behind him, and extended his arm for protection. "You should really think about checking all of the window locks before you leave the house. Oh, your highness. Put you hand down. I can't hurt you anymore. You lovely mother took my powers away. I am a low royal scum feeder now. I am sorry for barging in here unannounced, but there is a lot of information to cover and only about an hour to do it in. So if you wouldn't sit down... I would like to get started."

We all looked at him in bewilderment. What was he doing here? Why doesn't he have his powers anymore?

I know the same questions were running threw max's mind. We knew we could protect our selves, so we slowly walked together to the sofa, while he was already seated on the chair. Max put arm around me, still in protection.

"Well. We should get started. First... Liz is pregnant. That is a big..."

"Wait... what?" Isabelle practically shouted. I knew we should of told them sooner. "How could this happen. Well. I know how it happens... but so soon. Max, you said that she was on the pill."

"Oh, Isabelle. You were never one to keep your mouth shut." Kivar said chile chuckling.

"Shut-up Kivar. Max? What do you have tosayfor your self?"

"Yeah, she was, but she forgot one night, and I guess that was all that is needed." Max defended me and made it not look like it was my fault.

"I would of happened either way.' Kivar took the lead again. "I was destiny. It was planned to happen this way. Michael was planned to meet Maria, and planned to cement their relation ship the other night. Isabelle was planned to get extremely serious with Alex, and to almost go all the way, but plan on cementing their relationship when she gets back home. And Tess. Tess and Kyle had their first real date about a week ago. It was all planned. I know you humans hate to admit that your lives are already planned out for you, but that is the way it is. I also saw that Max and Liz have had a true Antarian joining ceremony. That is the only way you two will be seen as a couple on Antar. Now, back to the baby issue..."

We talked for about on hour. We found out that it wall be about a 11 month pregnancy, and it will not grow until the 9th month. Then my body will change dramatically. We also talked about the fact that we will have to return to Antar soon. That Max will take the thrown automatically, and his mother will step down. She took hold of the thrown when Max died. She soon ended the war, and brought peace and order back to the planet. Kivar was sent to a isolation chamber fro about 4 years until she could take away his powers. He was then sent to work for her.

Kivar told us that there are people on our planet that want to join Antar and Earth together. It would become a great Universal power, if a Universe war was to ever break out. All that he was telling us about the other universes, and how we have grudges with them, was going way over my head. It was unthinkable to try to understand there level of intelligence. I just sat and kept my mouth shut. We tried to discuss the thought of returning to Antar, but I think we were all a little scared to take on that responsibility.

Returning would mean leaving everything we know, for something that is completely different. I want my child to help save this world and the next, but I just don't think that it would be safe. I knew Max was reading my thoughts all the way threw the meeting. He would ask all the questions that I had on my mind.

We also discussed the fact that my child should be raised on Antar. It would be better for everyone if that was the only planet it knew. That would then mean that in about 11 months we would have to move there. That is what really scared me. I guess we still have time to think about it all.

Kivar gave a brief summary about how fast my child will grow. Well, in about 1 year he/she will be able to talk. In two years it will be able to put together whole sentences. And at the age of 4, it will be able to read and right. It was unbelievable to think that my child could be a genius.

An hour had passed, and Kivar had to go. He gave Max a device that looked a lot like a palm pilot. He said it was a communication device. All you had to do was press the green button, and it would connect us to Kivar's personal device.

Kivar left, and we all just sat and tried to comprehend it all. Max was the first to say anything.

"So, we will wait to talk about the issue of returning to our planet later. After everyone had time to think about it. Probable after we get back to Georgia. But keep in mind that we don't have to go. We can always stay here. But I think that we have nothing else to discuss, so Liz and I will head to our place now. I think since everything has been covered that we should head back home tomorrow. Probably late afternoon. I will call ya'll later."

So, we headed back to Michael's apartment. Once we shut the door the sudden urge to take Max, and ravish him, came over me. I couldn't contain myself. I pushed him against the door, and kissed him with everything I had. There were hand roaming, tongues exploring, and moans erupting.

Max pushed himself off of the door, and pulled me up to him. I wrapped my legs around him, and he carried me to the kitchen table. He put me back on the ground, and pulled my shirt off in the process. I pulled him t-shirt over his head, and threw it across the room. He laid kisses down my body till he reached the waistline of my pants. He laid soft kisses around my belly button while he was working my jeans down my legs.

I worked on his pants when he was completely done with me. Once they were off, I found Max distracted. He was heating the table with his powers so I wouldn't freeze. He then turned his attention back to me, and put me up on the table. I laid down, and he crawled up on top of me. When he was hovering over me, I started to move my hips around and put the slightest amount of pressure on his manhood.

Max moaned out in pleasure, and I continued to move underneath him. I know he was on the edge, I could feel it. Max sat up as much as possable, and pulled me up with him. He removed my bra, and pushed me back down on the table. He threw the bra away, and then concentrated on my panties. I had to lift my hips for him to comply, but they were removed and thrown away also.

Max came to lay atop of me, but I pushed him off, and he was the on that was on bottom. I took my hands, and racked my finger nails down his torso. He moaned my name. He was about to explode, and so was I. I reached his boxers, and pulled then down. I was carful to move it over him, then slid them down his legs.

I crept back over Max, and positioned my self, so he could enter me. I then lowered my self and moaned as I felt him enter me. I used my legs to thrust, and Max had his hands on my waist to better let me understand where he wanted me to go. When I was screaming out in ecstasy, he pulled me down to him, while he was moaning and grunting in pure pleasure.

We laid like that for endless minutes. The only reason we moved was because the table was lousing it warmth, and I was getting hungry. We both ran to the bedroom and retrieved the robs that the hotel offered us.

As I was making sandwiches for the both of us, my cell phone rang. Max got up and answered it. I knew it was my father from the way Max got stiff, and very polite. I could also hear my father screaming. What was he so mad about?

"With all due respect sir, it was our honeymoon, and we didn't know that anyone was around."

Oh, god. The beach. Max, what happened?

There were pictures taken of us. And they are in the Tabloids.

"Yes, sir. I am sorry, but your daughter is grown, and able to make her own decisions. She is also a married women. We are both deeply sorry about the humiliation that we are all going to have to go threw, but there is nothing we can do about it now... We will be ending our vacation early... tomorrow late at night... okay, I am vary sorry." Max pushed the flip-phone closed, and looked at me. "Your father is very P.Oed. I am glad that I talked to him and not you. But I smoothed everything over. He will call you Friday morning."

"Thanks for handling that. I am sorry that you had to deal with my angry father. And I am really embarrassed that our pictures were taken. Us... Together... On the beach. What is going to happen when we get home?"

"I don't know, but we should try to forget it. This is still our honeymoon, so lets make the best of it."

We ate, made love again, and then slept. The next day was packing, arranging the flight, and taking the trip to the airport. We arrived back in Atlanta around midnight. I was ready to go home, and fall asleep in Max's arms.


	18. Chapter 18

If you haven't realized yet... Kivar is good. He had learned the error of his ways, and wants to help everyone.

I have also read that I may have made some little mistakes, but I will try to edit better. Sorry, it there are little selling mistakes, or wrong language usage.

I hope you like the story. Keep reading. I am trying to post at least every other day. So, stay with me... I am getting them out to you as fast as I can.

Chapter 18:

The next morning was our moving day. We didn't waist time till we moved into our brand new house. It was huge. My father and Max's father got together to get designers, and furnished the place while we were gone. The only thing that wasn't furnished was the basement, but that was going to be storage, or an extra room where we could put all of Max's stuff from his apartment.

It was tiresome to do all that work, but I got to spend the whole day with my new extended family. Both of our parents were there, there was also our designer that said what would go and what would stay. I couldn't stop smiling, and Max was happy about our new house also.

Once all of the boxes, and extra furniture were put into the right places, Max had a meeting to attend for his new job, and I had to go to the grocery store. Max got the news this morning that we would be given the opportunity to start his residency at the local hospital. It was great. We were both excited. This is everything he had wanted. To save people. That is what the meeting is about. They will take him threw the hospital, and give him a temporary schedule to talk classes at the hospital, then he will be like a real doctor. Which means he will be leaving at odd hours, and not home some night.

I can deal with that. He is my husband, and this is something he really wants to do. I have to support him. But I guess the 48 hour rule will be tested soon enough. We kissed our goodbyes, as I saw Maria's car pull into the driveway. She opted to take me to the store. She has a bigger trunk in her car, and we haven't talk in a long time.

We reached the store and Maria couldn't stop talking about Michael, and all the details of their reunion last night. Her description of them together is a lot like how I feel when I am with Max. Is that because they are aliens, or because we are their soul mates?

We were almost threw with our shopping, and we had reached the chip isle. I was in the middle of telling Maria about Max and I's time on the beach, when Maria grabbed my arm. I stopped the car, and was about to ask what that was about, when I looked up to see... Isabelle and Alex. They were practically making our in the middle of the isle. He was behind her, his arms wrapped around her, and whispering sweet nothings into her ear. I can say that I wasn't as stunned as Maria, she practically froze in mid stride. I cleared my throught, and kept walking past them. Isabelle was the first to look up, then she pushed he away.

"Hey, Liz. Doing some groccery shopping?"

"Yeah, what are you two doing? Making out in the chip isle?"

Alex chuckled "Well, who can resist a beautiful women like Isabelle?" Alex said as he went to reach for Isabelle's hand. She really cared about him, so she clasped her hand with his, and leaned into his embrace. It was sweet to see her happy.

"Well. Me and Maria should go. Just watch your back. Isabelle if someone else saw that, and had a camera... well, you would be in the exact same tabloid that I was is."

"Oh. Yeah. Great picture Liz. And which one of you thought about the glow sticks." Alex had to make sure he was heard.

I automatically looked at Isabelle. Her eyes were wide with shock. She knew they weren't glow sticks. "Glow sticks? Wow, very creative Liz."

"Yeah. I thought that it was dark outside. So why not." I knew my face was getting a bright red color. "We should go. See you later Isabelle."

Maria and me left the store with about 200 worth of food. We didn't have anything at home, and we needed to stock up. During the ride we talked about Isabelle's new relationship. When we arrived at home, me and Ria took everything inside, and started to unpack. It took up about thirty minuets to get everything in correct place.

Maria had to get back to her dorm. She had a paper due, and she said Michael was coming over again that night. It sounds like he lives there. I went up to my bedroom, and unpacked my boxes, and had everything put away when I heard the garage door open. That brought on a great idea.

I ran down stairs, and reached the garage door, just as he was opening. I looked to make sure his hands were free, then threw my self into his arms.

"I am so glad you are home." then kissed him with all my might. I felt him start to walk, and I heard the door close.

He walked over to the kitchen counter that was only about six feet away. He put me on the counter, all while we were still kissing, open mouthed. We frantically took our cloths off, and needed the release now.

Somehow I was standing again, naked. So was Max. He looked behind him, and formed two blankets on the ground. I laid down, and he followed. We started to kiss again, not caring about anything. I needed him so badly. Our hands, mouths and whole bodies were moving frantically.

I was on the edge of my release when I heard someone call our Max's name. It sounded a lot like Kivar. Was I hearing things? This was totally ruining the mood. Max had heard it also, and knew it was the palm pilot.

"Not now." he growled, and cursed under his breath. He looked into my eyes, a deep apology on the surface. "I'm sorry, I have to take this it may be important." he removed himself from me, walked across the room, retrieved the palm and returned to me.

"It better be important."

"I'm sorry, but it sort of is. I forgot to tell you... the importance of the 48 hour rule. It you two do not consummate at least every 48 hours, your will both grow ill. That is not healthy for the child. This rule will only be effective for the first 5 years of your marriage. So, I will let you go continue what you were doing. Sorry to interrupt.

And we were disconnected. He threw the palm across the floor, and looked at me. "Well, we should finish what we were doing... or we will get sick." he had a smile on his mouth that was so cute.

"Yeah, that is the best thing I have heard all day."

We finished, I got the close together, while Max made the sheets disappear. As we were dressing in the kitchen, I wanted to know how the meeting went.

"Good. I got my monthly salary estimate, and my schedule. I will be gone for two nights this week, and then it is whenever they need me. I will also be gone Monday, Tuesday, and Friday during the day. Wednesday, and Saturday night are the nights I have to work also. I know you must hate this, but there was nothing I could..."

"No. This is what you want to do. I am supporting you 100. I love you, and I care about you doing what you want to do. I want to be a mother, and you are supporting my with that. Just do what you have to do, and I will be there with every step of the way."

We talked for a few hours, then I made dinner. We ate, he had a lot of reading to do, and we turned in early.


	19. Chapter 19

5 months later:

I have gained about 30 pounds. I know that it is not as much as I should have. Max has been working a lot. I can see it is taking a toll on him. But I know that when he comes home to me, dinner on the table, and a big bed to fall into... he is happy. He loves what he does. He has also taken all of the emergency birth classes, so he knows the basics. We have also found enough time in our hectic schedules to be with each other each night. So the 48 hour rule has not been broken.

I have also been reading a lot. I had to move in all of my books, and some of my fathers books into our house. All I want to do is read. I can't seem to stop. The last book that I have read was 'The Rise and Fall of the Roman Empire'. It was great. Max can't figure out why I read those books, but I think it is related to the baby. Maybe it is craving information. I know pregnant women are suppose to have cravings for food, but my craving is knowledge.

I have also found my self reading War and Peace. The beginning is a little slow, but it is picking up. My mother visits my house about every 3 days. Max's mother has also come over two times. I guess the mothers think that I need help, since max is working now, and I am pregnant. I am glad that they see my clean house, and know that everything is fine. I can take care of things on my own. There is no need for maids, or mothers.

Maria is over a lot also. She comes over everyday after class, and stays until around 5, then leaves. I know that she is spending a lot of time with Michael, and she tells me everything. I know she loves him, and she is becoming more and more connected. I also know that she thinks they are so connected now, that he knows what she is thinking. Theoretically speaking of course. But it is funny how true she was.

Max and I were invited to attend a dinner at Max's house tonight. Isabelle was the one that arranged the whole thing. I have a feeling this is going to be about her and Alex's relationship. I just hope that nothing bad happens tonight. I don't think Max's father is like mine. If he is then he will not agree with Isabelle's relationship with Alex.

Alex is not the most wealthy man that I have known. His father had to take care of him, his mother died about 5 years ago. It was a sad time for him, but when I see him with Isabelle, I know that she makes him happy. His mother was the one with all the money, and she left all her money to Alex, in a trust fund. He can only access it when he is married. She was a very romantic lady, she knew that Alex wouldn't get married unless he was in love. But by putting the money in a trust fund, his father had to move them into a smaller house.

Me and Ria still love him as a brother we never had, and a lot of the time, he acts like it. I really got the brotherly protection when me and Kyle broke up. It was a public break-up, and Kyle made some really rude comments, about me and how I was in bed... well, Alex stepped in, and told Kyle what was on his mind. I was so happy to have a friend that would defend my honor. That is why I have loved Alex ever since.

I was in the middle of reading when the phone rang.

"Hello."

"Hey, honey." It was Max. I love it when he calls from work to check on me. " How are you?"

"I am fine."

"There have not been any new visions then the last one?"

I have started receiving visions of the future. It comes like a flash that I would get from Max, but I know it is from future events. The last one was of me and Max. We were all at the park. We were with our son. That is how I found out that our child is a boy. We were swinging him on the swing, and having a great time. Isabelle and Alex were there, they were reading a baby name book. Maria and Michael were playing with their new born baby girl, while Tess and Kyle were arranging a picnic lunch.

The vision before that was of me delivery my child. It was painful, and Max wasn't there. There was a complication, and I started bleeding to death. Max couldn't get there in time, and I was pretty sure that I died. Those were the two longest ones. I have had others that were short, and only warned me if my mother was coming over, of if Maria would call up crying because Michael and her had another fight.

Max had contacted Kivar lately and asked about my visions. Kivar said that they are given to me to help me prevent something from happening, or to just give me information. I tend to pass out, when the long visions occur, and I am glad that every time that happens, Max is with me. Kivar thinks that it happens that way for a reason. The visions would wait until I am with my soul mate. But I hate when it happens... I can tell that it really hurts Max that I am going threw all of this, and he can't do anything to help me.

"No. It has been a quiet day. Nothing to report. But are you sure you will be home in time to take me to the dinner. If you have to work, I can drive my self. I just don't want to be late. I felt that Isabelle really wants us to be there on time. It is an important night for her."

"Do we know exactly what she wants to say?"

"I think that she is announcing her engagement to Alex tonight."

"There engaged?"

"Yeah, I think so. I know they have already connected. I can tell by the way Alex has acted lately, and Isabelle came over the other day and asked me some weird questions. Like... when I knew that you were the one for me... stuff like that."

"Well, I know she is happy, and that makes me happy. I will be home in time, so don't worry. I have to go, I just got paged. I love you. See you soon."

"I love you too. Bye."

4 hours later:

I tried on almost every outfit that I owned, and everything made me look fat. I had new Maternity cloths, but they are still a little big. Then I got to thinking that I am going to look fat, because I am pregnant. I guess the only thing that I could wear is a black shirt.

I started on my make-up when I felt Max's presence. I knew he was pulling into the garage, and that was the best felling in the world. I felt him walk all the way up to our room, and stood right behind me.

"You look beautiful."

"Thank-you."

He walked the rest of the distance to me, and I turned around. Then I felt our little baby kick.

"There is some one else that is happy to see you." I grabbed Max's hand, and placed it over my stomach where the baby was kicking.

I looked into Max's eyes as he felt our child for the first time. He smiled. "I'm going to be a daddy." I realized that the truth was now sinking in. He looked really happy. "Hello my little boy. I can't wait until I can hold you." He then leaned down, and kissed my stomach, then went to kiss me.

After I was ready, we headed over to Philip and Diane's house. Max's mother insisted that I call then both by there first name. The drive was only about 10 minuets, but we arrived, and I saw that Alex was already there.

We rang the door bell, and was welcomed by Diane. I gave everyone a hug, Isabelle commented on my growing stomach, and Max told everyone about the baby kicking when he got home. He was so happy to talk about his unborn son. I can already tell that he will always be proud of his child.

We had appetizers, talked, then went into the dinning room for the main course. As we were eating, Max gave me smiles occasionally, and I could see Isabelle and Alex smiling at each other also. Then the perfect moment arrived, and Isabelle felt it also. She stood, and just started talking.

"I have brought my family here tonight, to announce something." She didn't seem nervous at all. "Alex and I are going to get married. I wanted all of you to be the first to know."

Diane was very happy. She got up and hugged Isabelle, and Philip when over to give Alex a hand shake. Max shook Alex's hand also, and I hugged Isabelle.

" I knew you two were engaged. And I am really happy for both of you. I know you will be as happy as I am." I said to Isabelle. She smiled, and hugged me tighter.

The rest of the dinner went great. I knew that Max's family didn't care about money. Not like my dad that was driven by the money. I love the feeling that Max's family gives off. It is so comforting. Just when I thought about comfort, max put his arm around me. I turned my head, and smiled at him.

I love you.

I love you more.

There were drinks in the sitting room, I had water, and we talked a little more. I was getting tired, and we decided to leave.

The drive home was quiet... we listened to soft classical music in the car. We pulled into the garage, entered the house, and started to shut off all the lights and lock up the doors as we headed up to our room. I knew Max was exhausted, and tomorrow was his day off. We could spend it together.

After we reached our bedroom things were routine from there. We would both take off our shoes, put on our pajamas, head to the bathroom to brush our teeth, and then fall into bed. That is where the routine changed. Some nights I would be the one to get the ball rolling, other nights it would be Max that would start the foreplay.

Tonight it was Max. He leaned over me, and started to kiss me neck. That action alone brought chills up and down my body. We have to make sure to take it slow, to make sure that we don't do anything that would disrupt the baby. After we both reached the edge Max pushed off me, just to make sure that he doesn't hurt me, or put to much weight on me. Max always would lay on his back, and I would lay on my side... making sure that I was touching Max in some way. This is what life is all about.


	20. Chapter 20

This chapter is a bit short, but I just wanted to introduce the new member of the Parker-Evens family, and the next chapter will be another jump in time. I think that I should have the baby born soon, because there is a lot I want to put into this story, but I don't want to make it extremely long.

I hope you all are happy with the new chapters. I will keep writing if you keep reviewing. Tell me what I am doing well, and what I am not doing so well at. Thanks for reading.

Chapter 20:

I awoke in Max's warm arms, and there was a small ray of sunlight streaming threw the blinds. I gave off a soft moan, and put my hand on Max's stomach. I started to rub my hand around his abs.

"Good morning my beautiful. Did you sleep well?" Max was already awake.

I smiled. "Yes."

"Happy birthday."

I was shocked that he remembered. "How... I haven't told you or reminded you since about two weeks ago."

"You have been thinking about it." As he said that, he started playing with my hair. "I got you something... but you have to stay in bed. Do you promise not to move out of this spot, until I get back?" He got up off the bed, pulled on his boxers, and started toward our bedroom door.

"I promise." I love surprises. I wonder what he got me. I tried to get into his mind and see if he was thinking about the present... but I was blocked. I couldn't feel him.

"Hey, this is a surprise. There is no cheating. I promise you will love it." He said that as he headed down stairs. I couldn't feel him at all. I wander where he hid it.

After a few minuets he poked his head in from the hall. " Close your eyes." I did as he asked and waited. I felt him sit on the bed. "Okay, open your eyes."

As I did, I saw Max... with a smile on his face, holding a ... Toy Yorkshire Terrier. It was the dog that I had always wanted. Ever since I was a little girl.

I squealed, and held out my hands for Max to put to puppy in them. I was so small. It had a small pink bow on its ears, and was so cute. "How did you know..."

"We are connected, and I can look for information more easily in your head now, then you can."

I smiled, and looked at Max. "Thank-you." I leaned up to kiss my lovable husband.

"Does this mean that I might get some mornin' lovin'?"

"This means that you are definitely getting some mornin' lovin." I put our new member of the family down on the ground, and pulled max to me. " Maybe we should get our little doggy situated before we get started. I mean... what would happen when we have a baby. Are we just going to leave it in its high chair, when we want to make love? "

"Of course not... we will let our baby boy play with its toys then go make love." There was a grin started to form on Max's lips.

"I'm being serious." I said while playfully hitting him in the arm. "We should make a bed for our dog, and get it used to living here first."

"I bought it a bed, and everything, but it is all in the garage... do you really want me to go and get it now?"

"Yes. We need to learn that our needs come second. This is like practicing for our baby."

"Okay. Stay exactly where you are... I will be right back."

Max returned with a little doggy bed, and a matching caring case. It was so cute. I could take the dog everywhere. Max put the bed in the corner of the room, and the carry case in my closet. He called the dog over to the bed, and it was so obedient that it obeyed. Max then returned to me.

"There are you happy. I put the dog in its bed. Now can we make love?"

"Yes. Now we can make love... you sound just like a little boy begging for candy when you say that. It is so cute."

"I may sound like a little boy, but you and I both know I am not a little boy." Max said seductively and leaned in and started revising me with his mouth.

We spent about an hour together, and when we were finished, I looked over and saw that our new puppy was asleep. I was the first to get up and headed for the shower. Max was right behind me. We showered together, then got dressed. I was starving at this time. I went to get the doggy, and headed down stairs. I know it is tired because it needs food.

I fed the dog, while Max started to make breakfast. We spent the rest of the morning just being together. At lunch time Max and I decided to take our new dog to Piedmont Park, and lay there together in the sun. Piedmont Park was where all of the dog owners of Atlanta took there dog. It is a great place for dogs and children. We took a blanket, a picnic lunch, and our dog. It was a great way to spend a Saturday afternoon.


	21. Chapter 21

Sorry for the long wait. I have been taking all of these tests at school. Spring Break has finally arrived. YES!. I will be writing a lot more. I hope everyone is still reading my story. I would love feedback. If you think the story should go a certain direction, or if I should change something, just give a comment, or e-mail me at: for reading. Ttyl

Chapter 21:

5 months later:

He is almost here! I can't wait for my baby Zander to arrive. I can't wait to buy him little shirts, pants, and shoes. I can't wait to take him to the park so we can all play on the playground with our little dog, Kiki. I also what to be able to walk with Max, up the stairs, and tuck in our little boy. I know that he is going to be a great king and leader, but I am going to enjoy the time that we will have together, now.

It has been 5 months since the last time anything exciting has happened. Max's birthday is coming up, and I have no idea what to get him. I know the only thing he wants is to have a safe and healthy family. And I can't just give that to him, it is not in my hands if we are safe. I also know that Max's is worried about something, I can feel it all of the time. I first thought it was me... but know I know that it is him... he is the one that is worrying.

Isabelle and Alex have set the date... They are going to get married in April. April 25th. Isabelle and I have gotten closer together lately. She comes over to check up on me, and to ask advice about the wedding. My mother hasn't been around as much anymore. She does call a lot. I know she wants me to have our child in a hospital... but I won't allow that to happen. Not knowing all of the things that could go wrong, and everyone being exposed.

Kivar had tried to contact Max almost everyday. He keeps asking about the health of our baby. He also asks about me, but that is after he asks about my baby. I am okay with everyone asking about the health of my child, I am a little worried about it also. But at night... I am laying with Max, and he is the only one that asks me how I am. That shows me that he is worried about me, and our baby. All with equal love and attention.

I also can't help shaking the feeling that something bad is going to happen. I know I had that vision of one of my blood vessels bursting while I am giving birth, but I know that Max will be there to help me. We have made sure that he is there. He has requested the time off, of work, before hand. So, he will be home... it must be something else. I have not received anymore visions, short or long. I don't know if that is not normal.

Maria and Michael have finally moved in together. Maria graduated with her bachelor's degree, in music management. Maria moved into Michael's apartment. Max and I helped with the move. Well, it was more Max helping with the move... I just told everyone where to put things. That is the only downfall to being pregnant. I can tell that Maria and Michael are happy together. She has not called me recently complaining or crying about Michael. I also know that Max has tried to tell Michael several times to tell Maria the truth. We have also suggested it to Isabelle, but I know they are both scared about the effect of their secret getting out.

Max is currently at work. Isabelle and I are looking threw bridal magazines. Isabelle was doing all of the looking while I was playing with little Kiki.

"Oh, I love that dress." Isabelle said with wide-eyes amazement. "I think it would look great on me."

She then puts the magazine on the table, places her hand on the picture, and closes her eyes. She was concentrating on making the dress appear on her. It worked. I saw the dress appear on her, and it looked like it had been there the whole time. She had been trying on dresses almost all day, but this was the only one that looked stunning. We both know that this was the dress. She stared in the mirror, while I gawked at how beautiful she looked in that gown.

The dress was A-line, with a square neck line that looked amazing. It had about a 3 foot train, it was not to much... just enough. It was simple and elegant. It had embroidered flowers on the bodice, and the edge of the dress. She then glanced at her hands, and then the gloves appeared. The outfit was complete. That was the dress.

"That's it. There is no question." she said while she made the dress disappear.

"Yep. Now all you have to do is buy it." I said with laughter in my eyes. I then remembered we should discuss something that is in need of talking about. "Isabelle, Have you told Alex who you really are yet?"

"No, I can't seem to bring my self to telling him. I am afraid that he will not understand, and run off."

"Alex is not like..."

"I know you didn't do that with Max, but Alex is not you. He will probably think back to all of those scary alien movies, and picture me as an alien."

"He will not, I know him."

"I know you didn't run from Max because he was your soul mate or something...I am not 100 sure that Alex and I have what you and Max have."

"Do you love him?"

"Yes, of course I love him. What kind of question was that?"

"Well, then you have exactly what Max and I have. The only reason it seems that we have more is because... well, my husband is a lot hotter then your fiancé." I said while giggling.

"EW. Please do not refer to my brother as hot. I know what he looked like as a little kid, and that is not hot."

Just then, Max walked in threw the kitchen. He just arrived home. Ifelt him when he pulled into the garage.

"Hey honey. How are you?" Max asked while I got up and walked over to him to greet him.

"Fine." I said as I kissed him hello."Our little one is quite the active one. He has been non-stop all day. I hope he releases all of that energy when he makes the long travel down the birth canal. I don't think that I would be able to keep up with him outside of the my uterus.

"Okay mother-to-be. That is enough grosse pregnancy talk. I am going to go home now." Isabelle said as she gathered her magazines and headed for the door.

When the door shut, Max looked into my eyes. "Alone at last." And then kissed me deeply. Darting his tongue in and out of my mouth. The kiss was enough to ignite all of the flames that burn in my heart for him.

Max pulled away momentarily. "You did that on purpose, didn't you?"

I tried to put on the innocent school girl look. "I don't know what you are talking about." And Max leaned down to kiss me again.

I am glad that I am such a small person, that means that I don't get as big as other women, and that Max and I can still live healthy by not breaking our 48 hour rule. We have been together every night. It may not be entirely healthy for my pregancy, but there is no way to help that. I have been reading the pregnancy books, and they said that me should of stopped doing IT, a long time ago. It said that it brings on the birth, but I think that this is different, because our baby is different.

Max pulled away, and looked into my eyes. "Well, that was my last day for about 2 weeks. I will be glad to have those 2 weeks off. I needed it." Max said as he started rolling his head to relax the muscles in his neck.

"Oh. You poor baby." I said as I lead Max to the sofa. As max sat down, little Kiki jumped on his lap. "Would you like me to give you a massage?"

"No. I should be the one to give you a massage." He said as he started to get up.

"Well, if you insist. I badly need a back rub."

"Your wish is my command."

He sat behind me on the chair, while I sat on the stool in front of him. He put his hands under my shirt so he could take my shirt off. It all came off in one swift movement. He then placed his hands on the small of my back. That was where it hurt the most, and I think he felt my pain.

His hands were like magic on my back. He had to of used some of his powers to relax my muscles, to make the pain go away so quickly. I felt immediate relief, and moaned out in pure ecstacy. He traveled up my back and finished with my shoulders. He has the most amazing hands on this planet, and possible all of the other planets.

When he was finished with my back he got up, and helped my shirt back on. That was when I noticed that he was staring at my chest. He has never been the one to look at my that way... even when we were just dating. I crossed my arms around my self, and felt a little embarrassed.

"What are you looking at?"

"You... Is it just me, or... are you...bigger."

That was when I knew that he was looking at my chest, and that he hadn't realized that a women's chest increases in size as she is pregnant.

"Honey. Yes, I am bigger. They have to be for the baby."

"Why does the baby get special treatment. I want them to be that big all of the time." There was a glimmer of laughter in his eyes, and I started to blush. Max leaned down and kissed me. It was a deep kiss that would nock a girl's socks off.

During the kiss was when I realized that I married the greatest man in the world. He still had a passion for me even though I was as big as a house. Max was the first to pull away. He looked deep into my eyes, and snaked his hand down to rest on my extended stomach.

" If you don't want to do anything tonight, I would completely understand."

This was a major deciding moment in my life. I could feel that Max wanted me, and I knew that I wanted him. There was just something that was nagging at the back of my head. It was telling me not to do it. I also didn't think it would be healthy for the baby that this stage, and that it was probably not even humanly possible.

" I want to, but I don't think it would be possible. I am due any moment, and I just don't think that it would be wise to try..." The sound of the palm pilot went off. Kivar was trying to call him.

Max put the 'palm' on a ringer so Kivar would have to wait until Max answered it. Just so that he wouldn't disrupt us again. Max walked over and answered the call.

"Is it important?"

"Yes your majesty. It is of grave importance. On our planet, there has been a weird paranormal occurrence with our granilith. As you know the granilith belongs to the royal family, and intended to hold many jobs. One is to inform us of a birth in the family. And it does that by sending off pulses that can be heard all threw the planet. And it is pulsing right now. I called to ask if the new hire to the thrown is born yet."

"Well, that thing must be getting old because my child is not here yet. I am expecting it in the next few days."

As max said that I felt a sharp pain go threw my stomach, and that was when I knew I was going into labor. I had to scream out in pain as the pain in my stomach got stronger. It felt that I was slightly ripping in two. I felt my self falling, only to be caught by Max. I couldn't see him, but I felt his hands, and him pulling me to his body to lower me to the ground softly.

I had my eyes closed tightly, wishing for the pain to go away. I then felt a rush of some type of liquid between my legs. Then everything started to go black...

MAX:

My poor fragile wife was going into labor. I had no idea what to do. I took the classes, and everything she was experiencing was normal. But she passed out, and that would make it a lot harder to deliver the baby with her gone. The only thing I knew to do was to prep her for the delivery. I separate her legs, and bent them so there was easy access to the birth canal. I was in the process when I heard Isabelle walk in. She was saying something about forgetting something. I looked up when Isabelle walked into the room.

"Oh my god... " She said with terror in her eyes. She turned her back to me. "What are you doing. No, stupid question. I know what you are doing... I will just leave"

"Isabelle." I was angry now to think that my sister didn't know what was really happening. "Liz is in labor." I may of said that with a little to much anger, but I was panicking. "She passed out. I need your help."

Isabelle was completely turned around by then, and taking off her jacket. Max and Isabelle had a bond that they would tell... if they concentrated... how the other felt.

"I have no idea what to do. She has passed out. I don't know how to make her come to. She needs to be awake to deliver. I can't give her a sea suction. How am I going to wake her up."

"Max. Calm down. You can't do this if you are freaking out. You need to be calm. She is not going anywhere, and that baby will just have to wait until mommy is ready for it... Now." Isabelle glanced down at the carpet, and saw all of the blood. "Is there suppose to be that much blood?"

Max looked down, and knew that something else was wrong right away. There wasn't suppose to be that much blood, at all. Max also realized that she was still bleeding. Then it all hit him. "Oh My God. She is bleeding to death."

Max took charge immediately while Isabelle was still trying to comprehend what was happening. "Oh My... What do you want me to do?"

"Go get towels in the hall closet upstairs." Max said while trying to heal Liz as quickly as possible. She had a busted blood vessel, and he located it, and fixed the damage. All of this happened fast and like clock work. Max knew how to heal people.

Isabelle came back with towel, and put then on the ground next to Max. Max was trying to clean up Liz as quickly as possible. He knew that the baby needed to be taken out now. She was fully dilated. Max also had to wake her up. He knew he could use his powers for that. He gabbed her hand and concentrated hard enough. The whole world started to disappear until he was on a patio in a cabin, in the mountains.

He had a dream like this for the past few nights. It was always him and Liz in the cabin. He didn't think much about the dreams. He just thought that it had something to do with the baby coming, and the fact that he knew they wouldn't have any alone time. Liz appeared, walking from behind him. She smiled at him, and pulled him into a hug. The hug felt so real. It was exactly the way she hugged him. She would pull him into her, and hold on tightly. That was when he knew that he had to help her. This was just a dream she was in. He had to pull her out, so he doesn't lose both his unborn child, and the love of his life.

He had to let go of Liz. "Honey. This is a dream you are in. You have to get out of it. Fight your way back to the real me, so I can help you deliver our child."

"This is not a dream. This is something I made. It is our own little plane of existence. I made you get all of those dreams the past few nights. It is a way for us to be together, alone, and still get he sleep that we need. It was just a test run for what we will have to do soon. Well, very soon. I know that I left you alone there, but I also know you would be able to handle the pressure. I also know... well, not exactly knew, but close enough... that Isabelle was going to be there to help you. I wanted to get away from the pain, and I also knew that if I came here... I would stop feeling the pain, then that would stop you from feeling my pain."

"You really thought this threw."

"Well, it just sort of came to me. But I know you need me now, so we will go back to the actual world."

Then Max and Liz both opened there eyes at the same time. It was time to deliver a baby. It was going to be painful for both parties, and a little for Isabelle, (but she will only get about 500th the amount of pain that Max and Liz are actually feeling).


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22:

LIZ:

I am so tired. I have just brought a little baby into the world. It was a vary hard task. I know now that I am not having another baby, ever. This is the one. I felt like I was ripping in two. I knew that Max was feeling everything for me. He also had to collapse on the floor next to me. We got Isabelle to clean our baby up. Isabelle is now bringing our beautiful baby back to me. She handed it to me first. I was awake. Max was the one that was asleep. I think the delivery wore him out.

My child was so adorable. He looked exactly like his father. I had to sit against the chair to hold him, but he was the smallest, and most amazing thing that I have ever seen. He had a little patch of blond hair on his head, and blue eyes. But that is what all babies have when they are born.

Isabelle came to take the baby, and place it on the sofa for a few minutes. "How about we get you cleaned up, and you can go upstairs and get some rest. I know you are tired. I will take care of Zander until you are healthy enough to take care of him yourself."

" I can't let you do that. You have to get home to your own life, and Alex is probably waiting for you now. I just need a little nape and I will be..." I yawned "Fine.".

" No you wont. Both of you need to get some sleep. I will call Alex and tell him what is going on, he will understand. I insist."

"Okay. But tell Alex to head over here also. You two can sleep in the guest room. It may be further away from the nursery then our room, but we have a baby monitor."

I got cleaned up, and Isabelle woke Max, and they both carried me up the stairs. I was amazed that he had enough energy and strength to carry me up the stairs. We made it to our bed, and just fell asleep right when we hit the bed.

the dream cabin.

Max was on the sofa when I arrived. I felt fine, even though I had just delivered a baby. He was watching me walking towards him, with a grin on his face.

"So, this is what you made. It is really amazing. I don't think I would have enough imagination to make something like this. How did you do it?"

"That is just my little secret." I walked all the way over to Max, and got on top of him, and straddled him. "You don't want to waste all of this time talking do you? If you haven't realized...It may be a while until we can actually make love. This is the only time we can do it, without actually doing it. And you want to talk... Where did the real Max go?"

"Oh. He is right here." He grabbed my hips, and I leaned down and kissed him. It was first sweet and caring, then turned to hot and passionate. Before I knew it, we were naked on the bare skin rug. (I happened to imagine the rug there, after I realized where this was going. I think it was quite clever of me.) Max's hands were traveling all over my body. Not stopping anywhere. I felt all of this energy between us. It was in my stomach. I can't explain the sensation that I felt for him, but it was amazing. It just fueled the fire more.

He slowly entered me, and we moaned out in pleasure, at the same time. It felt so good to have him in me. He slowly started to thrust in and out. My eyes were closed, just savoring the sensation. I felt him watching me, and I opened my eyes. He was looking at me. Our eyes locked, and we didn't dare look away. The sensation was to great.

As I was approaching the edge, Max took his hand and ran it threw my hair. I know he felt that I was about to explode, so he leaned down, and kissed me while we both went over the edge. I think I moaned while we were kissing, but I couldn't help it. It felt so good to be with him.

Max pushed himself off of me, to lay on his back. I snuggled up to him, my head on his chest and my right leg over his right leg. We lay together just trying to catch his breath. The moments after our lovemaking are the greatest moments of my life. Max's hand was rubbing against my back in small circles. His fingers dancing lightly on my back, just enough to make it tickle a little.

We laid there for a few more minuets and then I felt my self fall back into reality.

I awoke to find my self in the exact same position that I was in our dream. Then the dull ache between my legs. It hurt when I moved my leg. That is when everything came flooding back to me. My loving husband saved my life, and our child's life. He even had enough energy to help me deliver my child while he was feeling all of my pain in the process.

I then realized that I didn't have much time with my baby. I had a overwhelming need to hold it in my arms, and never let it go. I could tell Max was still asleep, and I crept off the bed making sure not to disturb him. I went into the closet to retrieve my robe, and preceded into the nursery.

I saw by the darkness in the house that it was still night time. I guessed I didn't sleep much. I slowly walked into my baby's room. I was in pain, but I needed to see him. I looked over the brand new crib to see him awake with wide eyes.

I whispered to make sure I didn't scare him with my voice. "Hey little guy." I had to hold him. I reached down, and cradled him in my arms. I then walked over to the rocking chair, and sat. I just wanted to spend some time with him. I rocked him for about a minute until I heard some voices in the hall. I know it was Alex and Isabelle. I bet they heard him, and wanted to check on the baby.

"You guys can come in."

"Sorry to disturb you. Alex is really loud. I didn't know you would be up and walking around already."

"Yeah. It hurts to move, but I needed to see my little boy. There is something about having a baby, I just can't leave him alone."

Alex decided to chime in. "Well, I hear that the first few months are critical for the child's survival. They can die from anything. They even forget to breath some times."

"Well, thank you Alex. That is exactly what a new mother wants to hear. I can't wait until little Zander is older. I can tell him about the time when his Uncle Alex didn't think he would remember to breath."

"You know I didn't mean it like that..."

"I think she knows what you meant." Isabelle said as she took Alex's hand. "We will leave you alone now. Do you want me to take the little bassinet into your room, and you can rest with Zander right next to you?"

"That would be great actually. If you don't mind."

"Oh, Please. It is the least I can do."

Isabelle held Zander while I struggled to walk down the hall, and Alex was the one to role the bassinet into my room. I just sat on my bed, and held my little baby. Little Kiki also wanted to be next to the baby, but I had to set limits on the dog. I don't want the dog to mess with little Zander while he is on the floor playing with his toys. I only let little Kiki be with in a foot of Zander.

While I was holding Zander he started to fuss. Then I realized he must be hungry. I didn't want to wake Max, so I just started feeding him there. I guess Max heard the baby, so he woke anyway. He rolled to his side, and looked at our precious little baby. Then he looked at me.

"Hey there beautiful. How is junior doing?"

"Very hungry. How about you?"

"Tired. I had no idea how much child birth hurt."

"You were only receiving about half of what I was feeling. I knew if you go it all, then you wouldn't be able to deliver our baby."

"Wow, I was just on the edge as it was. I'm sorry I passed out on you after, I was just so tired."

"But you did carry me up the stairs. So, I guess you are let off the hook... Ouch. Watch it little guy. I am not going anywhere."

"What? What happened.?"

"He bit me."

"I didn't know they could bite."

"Yeah, and it is not as gentle as you are."

Max started to chuckle at that one. I like it when I can make him happy.

you always make me happy. I love you He also let me know how much he loved me by sending me all of his feelings. It was so much, that little flies in my stomach started to go everywhere.

I love you too. I put all of my feelings together that I felt for him, and hoped that he received the message.

He looked into my eyes, and then leaned over and kissed me. It was a brief kiss, due to the fact that Zander was full, and falling asleep. I collected him tightly in my arms, and put him in his bed. I made sure he was going back to sleep then I went back to my bed. Once I was seating on the bed, Max climbed over me, and looked into my eyes.

"Yeah know, that dream was amazing. You do have quite the imagination. I loved the bare skin rug. Great touch. But I really want the real thing. I know the dream has an amazingly real feeling but I know it is not the real thing."

"We can't do the real thing. It hurts to much." I didn't know if he knew what I was talking about, so I made my eyes travel down to my waist, and below. I am pretty sure he got the picture now.

"Oh. Well, I can make the pain go away, and heal you a lot faster then you can heal your self."

"Oh yeah. Well, what are you waiting for?"

Max proceeded to heal me, where I was in need of healing. It took about 2 minutes, but after that, I felt a whole lot better.

"Thank you."

"It was my pleasure. Really!" then he raised his eyebrows and smiled at me. I knew he was kidding, and that made me giggle. I had to keep it quiet, to make sure I didn't wake the baby.

Max started to kiss me on the neck. That was the best feeling in the world. I loved this man with all of my heart. I realized at that moment that I couldn't live without him, or our new son. I also know that I wouldn't let anything happen to either one of them.


	23. The last one! :'

I have had a little of a writers block. I guess the end of the last chapter is going to sum it up. If I get more inspiration, I will update as soon as I get new chapters. If u have some ideas for more chapters... then e-mail me with the info.

E-mail 


End file.
